Brave at Heart II
by Shidou Hikaru
Summary: After Hikaru's wish was granted Cephiro went back to normal or did it... and did evil really leave the magic knights? What's gonna happen to the knights and there loved ones now? Read and find out in the Sequal to Brave at Heart. A/U F/F H/E/L ... and R/R
1.

Authors note: so I lied about not writing a sequel. I just didn't want people e-mailing me and stuff about how long its gonna take and stuff. BUT HERE IT IS! I SUGGEST ALL WHO DID NOT READ "BRAVE AT HEART" SHOULD READ IT FIRST! Well one with the story.  
  
Brave at Heart II  
  
Hikaru, Umi, and Fuu once again met each other outside of Tokyo Towers. The three girls greeted each other with hugs. "I can't wait to see everyone." Said Hikaru happily. She was wearing a red sleeveless shirt, black shorts and sneakers. She wore her hair in a braid as usual. "Yeah know that were on vacation we won't have to worry about school." Said Umi. Umi was wearing a white blouse, a blue skirt, and black tights; She wore her hair loosely and had black boots on her feet. Fuu smiled and then looked up at the sky. She was wearing a green skirt, a white blouse, and a green vest on. "Let's get going." She said walking inside. Umi and Hikaru nodded and followed her inside. Once inside thew girl looked around and saw a few people around. "Oh look its those chick pastries." Said Fuu, "Let's buy some for our friends." Umi and Hikaru nodded and the bought a box of them. Then the three held hands in the corner of the room and concentrated on the world of Cephiro. In an instant the three girls disappeared into another world. The three girls appeared in a small room where several chairs were placed around a table. The three girls opened their eyes and looked around and saw no one. "I wonder where everyone is." Said Umi glancing around. They left the room and walked down a long hallway. "Let's go to the throne room." Suggested Hikaru. Umi and Fuu nodded and they headed toward the throne room. They reached the doors the lead to the throne room. "Should we knock?" asked Fuu. "Or go in?" "Let's knock." said Hikaru raising her hand and knocking the door. No one answered. The girls looked at each other and then Hikaru knocked again. Again there was no answer. Umi then walked forward and opened the door. The looked inside only to see darkness. Hikaru, Umi, and Fuu walked in slowly and as soon as they were inside the door flung closed behind them. "What's going on?" Hikaru gasped. Just then there was an evil laugh. Hikaru looked behind her to see Debiru. Hikaru screamed as he shot out a plasma ball at her.  
  
Hikaru sprang up from her bed in a cold sweat. She screamed loudly and clung onto her blankets. She breathed heavy and looked around. She was in her room back in Tokyo. Just then her three brothers rushed into her room and turned on the light. Hikari was they're looking up at the worried Hikaru, too. "Hikaru are you alright?" asked her brothers. "I'm sorry it was a bad dream." Hikaru said falling back on her pillow. "Would you like some water?" asked Her oldest brother. Hikaru shook her head. "No, I'll be fine." She replied. The three brothers nodded and filed out of the room closing the door behind them. Hikaru's dog Hikari remained looking at her. "You're still worried about me?" Hikaru asked her dog. The dog barked softly and licked Hikaru. She smiled and patted his head. "I'll be fine. good night." She said lying down on her bed and falling asleep.  
  
Umi sat in her room staring at the ceiling. She rolled over and looked out the window and looked at the moon and stars. She then sat up in bed and stood up. "I just can't sleep." She said. She walked out of room and down the hallway passed hr parents bedroom and down the stairs to the kitchen. She grabbed a cup from the cupboard and then poured herself a glass of water. She gulped it down and then placed the glass down. "Maybe know I can get some rest." She said. Just as she began to walk up the stairs she heard a scream. Umi ran up to her parent's bedroom and saw they were gone. "MOM! DADDY!" she screamed. Just then she felt someone grab her arm. Umi spun around and saw Saiji staring evilly at her. "LET ME GO!" Umi screamed from the top of her lungs. He flung her against the wall and then pinned her there. "You will always be mine Umi." He whispered. "NO! LET ME GO!" she screamed again and again.  
  
"Umi, Umi dear wake up please!" her mother sad frantically. Umi opened her eyes and got up breathing heavily. "Mom, Daddy!" she said hugging them. "Are you okay?" asked her mother. "It was a nightmare." Said Umi. Her mother held her closely. "It's okay sweetie." She said. Her father left the room for a moment and returned with a glass of water. "Try to get some rest." He said. Umi nodded and took the water and watched her parents leave the room. She looked at the water but didn't drink it. She placed it on her nightstand and rested back down on her bed.  
  
Fuu sat by her window looking at the sky. "I miss you Ferio." She whispered. She looked at the rings on her finger and smiled. She yawned and laid down on her bed. She then turned of the light and fell asleep.  
  
Fuu opened her eyes and saw the world around her dark. "Hello?" she said looking around. "Fuu." Said a voice behind her. Fuu looked behind her and saw Ferio. She smiled and hugged him. "Oh Ferio I missed you." She said hugging him. "And I missed you too. Fuu." He replied kissing her. Just then there was an evil laugh. Fuu looked behind her and clutched onto Ferio. Just then Fuu felt Ferio slip away from her. She saw Ferio disappearing from her. "FERIO!" she screamed. She ran after him but no matter how fast she went she couldn't reach him. Suddenly Fuu tripped and when she looked up Ferio was gone. "FERIO!" she screamed but no response came. She slowly got up and then felt someone take her arm and help her. "Oh Ferio!" Fuu said ready to hug him. She turned around and screamed. Standing in front of her wasn't Ferio it was Eri. He laughed evilly and held Fuu tightly. "My love." he whispered. Fuu screamed again and then called out, "FERIO!"  
  
Fuu awoke feeling sick and frightened. She was alone in her room and everything was fine. She didn't want to wake up her parents or sister so she fell back on her bed and attempted to get some sleep.  
  
The next morning the three girls met at Tokyo Towers to go to Cephiro. Fuu, Umi, and Hikaru yawned and greeted each other. "You guys look so tired." Said Umi. "Just had a nightmare." Said Fuu with a yawn. "I'll live," said Hikaru. "Shall we go?" The three girls joined hands and closed their eyes. Then they disappeared with a flash of light to Cephiro. The girls arrived in hallway where Ascot and Caldina were standing. "Well look at that." Said Caldina. "Hi Caldina." Said Fuu. She came over and hugged Fuu and said, "We missed ya' missies." Fuu smiled. Caldina then hugged Hikaru and Umi and then she looked at them. "How long has it been a week or two?" asked Caldina. The girls shrugged. Umi looked at Ascot and smiled. She walked over to him and said, "Hi Ascot." Ascot blushed slightly. He then noticed Caldina, Fuu, and Hikaru leaving. Okay I'm going to tell her how I feel. He thought. "Uh. Umi. I. do. uh." Ascot said turning even more red. "Ascot?" she said looking at him. "Uh want to go with a walk with me?" he asked. Umi smiled and nodded. She then walked next to him and slipped her hand into his and pulled him slightly along. "I haven't been in the gardens for a while." She said. Ascot then followed Umi to the gardens.  
  
Fuu and Caldina walked down the hallway together. "So how have you been?" asked Caldina noticing Fuu looked a bit tired. "I well had a bad dream last night." Said Fuu. "Oh what about?" asked Caldina a bit curious. "I was with Ferio and then suddenly something kept pulling him away from me and no matter how fast I ran I lost him." She said a bit worried. "Then there was this strange man in my dream. I don't know who he was but. it was as if I met him before." Caldina noticed Fuu's worried expression. She wrapped an arm around her and said, "Dun worry Fuu it was only a dream." Fuu nodded and then smiled. Just then Ferio appeared around the corner. He looked at Fuu and smiled. Fuu smiled too. Caldina walked away and smiled. "Three's a crowed." She said. Ferio took Fuu's hand and kissed it. "I missed you." He said. Fuu smiled and then blushed slightly. "I missed you too." She said. Ferio slipped out something from his pocket and gave it to Fuu. Fuu looked at the dark green velvet box. She opened and saw a gold ring with an emerald set in the middle. "Its beautiful!" she said. Ferio took it out and slipped it on her finger. "Fuu I want you to marry me!" He said. She gasped and looked down at the ring and then at Ferio. She didn't know what to say at first. "I love you more then anything." He said. Fuu smiled and then said, "I love you. and yes I will marry you." She said. Ferio jumped up cheered. He hugged Fuu, swung her around, and then kissed her. Fuu laughed and then she kissed Ferio passionately.  
  
Hikaru walked around the palace looking for Lantis and Eagle. "Maybe there at their rooms." She said to herself. She noticed she was closer to Eagle's room. She walked over to his door and knocked on it. "Come in." a voice called from inside. Hikaru slid the door open and looked inside. She saw Eagle standing by the window. The curtains blew gently around as a cool breeze filled the room. The sun was shining on Eagle's face. He looked over and smiled at Hikaru. Hikaru blushed slightly. Eagle looked so handsome in the light. Hikaru walked over to him and said, "Hello." Eagle smiled and said, "Hello Hikaru." She gave him and quick hug and then stood next to him. "How are you feeling?" Hikaru asked. "Fine a bit tired though." He said. "It'll take some more time I suppose until I fully recover." Hikaru nodded and then looked over to see the door slide open. Lantis walked in with a tray of food for Eagle. "Hello Hikaru its nice to see you again." He said. Hikaru smiled. Lantis placed the tray of food on the side table near Eagle's bed. Eagle walked slowly to the bed. His feet slid against the ground as he walked. He sat down and rubbed his legs and then looked at Hikaru and Lantis. "Thank you for visiting but I'm going to need some rest after I eat. we'll talk later I suppose." He said. Hikaru nodded and looked at Lantis he placed his arm around her and led her out of the room. "How come Eagle hasn't fully healed?" asked Hikaru once they were in the hallway. "I thought he was suppose to be back to normal right away." Lantis looked at her and shook his head. "He's tried but he says his body still feels weak, he might get better but he needs time." Lantis said. Hikaru nodded. As she walked with Lantis she thought about something. Is this a price we had to pay because of my wish for none of this to happen? Hikaru thought. Is it because of what happened with the three brothers?  
  
As the young women from another world visited Cephiro in another dimension stood the creator. "Is it a price which they must pay?" asked Rayearth. Mokona looked at him and nodded. "I saved their lives. I interfered. I am not aloud to do that." Mokona said calmly. Rayearth looked down and then nodded. "When altering an event comes a price." Said a voice from behind Rayearth. It was the dragon Celes and next to him was Windom. "Eagle Vision of Autozam might fall back into a coma am I correct?" asked Windom. Mokona nodded. "A sad fate but no matter what choices we make there is always a price." said Mokona. The three spirits looked away from their master. "And next time we are forbidden to interfere." Said Rayearth sadly. "Yes. this is the last time we shall be able to see them. I wish them well." Said Mokona.  
  
In the far reaches of space a light sped across pass the planets and stars. Faster and faster it went until it came to a small planet far from any other planet. The light sped through its atmosphere and crashed into the land. The people near by emerged from their slumber to see what the noise was. They came to the huge crater and saw nothing but dust at first. Suddenly something emerged from the dust. A male figure with long hair and black armor. The people's eyes widened and then they fell to their knees and bowed to their master. Debiru looked around and smiled. "Brothers." said the voice of Kenzi. "We are home." He moved through the crowed and looked around. He looked at the home which technology and magic made. He walked passed the people and then he used his magic to float into the air. He then disappeared and reappeared in a palace. He looked around as many servants looked at him. An old man with white hair, black robes, and a walking stick stepped forward. "Welcome home my lords." Debiru smiled.  
  
Presea sat drinking tea. Primera was sitting on the table just enjoying her company. Just then Caldina and Lafarga entered the room. "Hello Caldina, Lafarga." Said Presea. "Would you like to join us?" asked Primera. "I'd love to." Said Caldina. She sat down next to Caldina and Lafarga sat next to her. Presea poured them some cups of tea and then handed it to them. As soon as they began to drink some tea the door opened and Fuu and Ferio entered the room. "Hey you two." Said Caldina sipping her tea. "Why you so happy?" Fuu smiled and held out her hand with the ring on her finger. "Oh what a beautiful ring." Said Presea. Just then it hit them. "OH MY YOU TWO!" Caldina gasped. Ferio nodded. "Congratulations." Said Lafarga. "I'm going to find Umi and Hikaru okay?" asked Fuu. Ferio nodded and ran after Fuu as she ran off.  
  
Umi and Ascot walked through the gardens. The flowers were blooming nicely. Umi looked a beautiful blue blossom. She bent down and smelled it beautiful fragrance. Ascot looked at her and then pulled out a white blossom. I'll give her the flower and tell her. He thought. He walked up behind her and was about to say something when Umi got up and spun around. Umi bumped into Ascot and he dropped the flower he was holding and forgot what he was going to say. "I'm sorry Ascot are you okay?" she asked. Ascot turned red and nodded. Umi smiled and then walked toward the little pond. Ascot sighed miserably and then picked up the flower and then went to catch up with Umi. Umi knelt down to look at the little fishes in the pond. "How pretty." She said seeing a water lily. Ascot gathered up his courage once again. "Uh Umi." He said. Umi got up and looked at Ascot. "Yes?" she asked. Ascot forgot again what he was going to say. Ascot turned red a little bit and then turned away. "Ascot are you okay?" asked Umi. Ascot turned around and on accident he knocked her and she stumbled backwards. In an attempt to regain her balance she grabbed onto Ascot who lost his balance and the two fell into the pond. Both were soaking wet and looking at each other. Umi's hair was all in her face and clothes were drenched. Ascot's hat fell off and he was looking for it. "Where did it go." He asked. Umi laughed and picked up his hat and put it on him but even more water fell on him. Ascot groaned but Umi just began to laugh. "What's so funny?" he asked. "You look so funny all wet." She said between gasps. "Oh yeah you should look in a mirror!" he laughed. Umi looked at her reflection and burst out laughing. Just then Umi saw the white blossom Ascot was going to give her. She picked it up and looked at it. It lost a few petals but it still looked pretty. "Oh its so pretty." She said. "I was uh. going to. give. uh the flower. to. you." He said. Umi smiled and sniffed the flower. "Thank you!" she said. The two then began to laugh again. "Are you okay?" asked Ferio who was standing with Fuu. Umi and Ascot looked up and saw them and nodded. "You guys look so funny!" he laughed. Fuu giggled a bit and the two walked over to the pond. Umi glanced at Ascot and nodded her head toward them. Ascot smiled. "Can you guys help us out?" asked Umi. Fuu and Ferio looked at each other and nodded they reached their hands out to them but instead of pulling them out Ascot and Umi pulled them in. Umi and Ascot laughed as their friends got out of the water. Despite their anger Fuu and Ferio couldn't help but laugh too. "So what brings you guys out into the gardens?" Umi asked as they got up and out of the pond. Fuu smiled and held out her hand. "You got a ring?" Umi said examining her hand. Fuu laughed. "Ferio gave it to me!" She said. Umi's eyes widened. "Oh my god!" she said surprised. "OH MY GOD!" she screamed happily. She hugged Fuu and then hugged Ferio. "Congratulations!" said Ascot with a smile.  
  
Eagle felt tired as he lay back down in his head bed. "Why am I feeling so weak?" he said to himself. "Maybe I should sleep more." He pulled the covers over him and rolled over to fall asleep.  
  
Hikaru and Lantis walked into the throne room to find Guru Clef. "Hi Clef!" said Hikaru happily. He smiled and said, "Hello Hikaru." Just then Fuu, Ferio, Umi and Ascot burst into the room. All four were soaking wet. Water was dripping down from their hair and clothes. "What happened to you guys?" asked Hikaru noticing how wet there where. "Oh we just went for a swim." Umi giggled. Fuu laughed and then said, "Hikaru, I'm getting married to Ferio!" Hikaru gasped and jumped for joy. She ran and hugged Fuu. "I'm so happy for you." Said Hikaru. "We should go tell Eagle." Said Hikaru. She took Fuu's hand and the two girls ran down the hall. Ferio smiled and then noticed the huge puddle of water they left behind. "Sorry Guru." He said. Clef smiled. "Its all right." He said. "But you better dry off before you catch cold." Ascot, Ferio, and Umi nodded and turned to go change into some dry clothes. Lantis looked at Clef and shook his head and smiled.  
  
Fuu and Hikaru got to Eagle's room. The door was closed. Hikaru softly knocked on the door and waited for a response. The light turned on and someone said, "Come in." Hikaru and Fuu walked in and saw Eagle on the bed. "Hey Eagle!" Hikaru giggled. He looked up and smiled as the two girls entered the room. Eagle sat up in his bed. "What brings you here?" he asked tucking his knees under his chin. Fuu cleared her throat. "I'm getting married to Ferio!" she said happily. Eagle's eyes widened and then he smiled. "That's great congratulations!" he said. "I'm happy for you!" Eagle was about to get up when a sudden pain surged into his legs and he fell to the ground. "EAGLE!" Hikaru shouted running to his side. "Are you okay?" she asked helping him up. "My legs hurt." He whimpered. Fuu and Hikaru helped Eagle back onto the bed. Suddenly another pain surged into him and clutched his stomach. He groaned and Hikaru held onto him. "Eagle, I'm so sorry." Said Fuu. Eagle shook his head. "It's not your fault. I should have been more careful." He said. Fuu looked at him sadly but Eagle smiled to reassure her. "I just need some rest." He said resting his head on his pillow. Fuu left the room so he could rest but Hikaru stayed. Eagle looked up at her and smiled. "I will be okay." He said. Hikaru looked at him and frowned. "Eagle." she said with a tear going down her cheek. "Please promise me you'll be okay." Eagle smiled. "Seeing you makes me stronger." He replied. He touched his hand to her cheek and gave her a tired smile. Hikaru smiled back and then hugged him. Eagle hugged her as well and when the broke his hands fell to his sides. "Good night Eagle." She said stepping away from his bed. She walked to the door slowly and then turned to look at him. He smiled and whispered, "Good night Hikaru."  
  
Ascot walked to his room and undressed out of his clothes and hung them to dry. He wiped himself with a towel and then placed on some dry robes. He walked barefoot to his dresser and looked for his brush. He brushed out his hair out of his eyes. He looked at his eyes and smiled. He shook his head and was about to brush his hair to its usual style when there was a knock on the door. He sighed and walked over to the door. He grabbed the knob and flung the door open. Outside stood Umi. She had a cheerful smile on her face. She was wearing long blue pajamas and a robe over them. Her hair was tied back with a clip. In her hands was a tray of tea. "Hey Ascot." She said cheerfully. "I thought you'd like some tea." Ascot let her through and she walked in setting the tea on a table. Ascot blushed a little as Umi was preparing the tea. I should tell her I like her now! He thought. She looks so pretty with her hair tied up. and in those blue pajamas. Ascot mentally slapped himself back to reality. He then walked over to Umi and sat down in a chair. She handed him a cup and sat down across from him. She picked up her teacup and drank some tea. "So what were you gonna tell me at the garden?" she asked. Ascot was looking at the teacup. It was a beautiful white color with a light blue flower on it. "Um. well." he said a bit uneasy. Umi smiled and drank some tea. "Ascot you can tell me anything." she said. Ascot placed his teacup down and got up. He walked over to the window. He looked out at the night sky. Umi looked at him and blushed a little. He looked so cute in his robes and bare feet. "Ascot. your eyes are cute." She said walking from behind. "You should wear your hair more often like that." She said. Ascot smiled and turned really red. "UMI! I WANTED TO TELL YOU. I-I-I L-L-LOVE YOU!" he yelled on accident. Umi looked at him for a moment. Ascot began to freak. Just then he was about to run away when Umi grabbed his hand. Ascot stopped and turned back to her. She placed his hands against her cheek and whispered "I love you too, Ascot."  
  
Fuu walked into her room and changed into her green nightgown. She dried her hair and wiped her glasses. Just as she was about to hop into bed there was a knock on the door. Fuu grabbed her robe and flung it around her shoulders. She walked over to the door and opened to find Ferio. She smiled and before she could say anything Ferio kissed her. "I missed you." He said with a grin. Fuu blushed and said, "We were only separate for an hour." Ferio interrupted, "A second away from you is an eternity to me." Fuu blushed and hugged Ferio.  
  
Debiru, or well the three brothers, walked into their castle. The castle was the biggest structure in the entire planet. It was a strange looking castle. It was strange though. It was made of stone and yet it was as if technology was mixed with it. Debiru followed the old man into a chamber. Several guards were around the room. All Debiru had to do was glare at them and they all left. The doors were shut and Debiru sat in his throne. "Alright old man change us back." Said Kenzi voice. The old man scratched his chin and said, "Um. well." Debiru glared at him. "LISTEN OLD MAN WE WILL NOT GOING TO ASK YOU AGAIN!" Saiji's voice boomed. "I can't change you back to your normal bodies." He said. "WHAT!" Eri roared. Debiru grabbed the old man by the collar and growled. "Why not?" he asked. The old man pulled his collar calmly out of the tight grip. "I told you why before you left." He hissed. "I said that when you combine you three cannot return to your normal bodies because your genes have mixed and it be impossible to separate them without losing something vital to your damn existence!" He glared at him. "I told you that combining into one will make you stronger but only do it if there is no other choice." Debiru flew into a range he began to blow up the room. The old man watched and then shook his head. "There is a way. you guys can have new bodies." He said. Debiru stopped and looked at the old man. "You can't have your old bodies back but. I can release your souls. so that you can find a new body." He said. "What do we do?" asked Kenzi. "You find a body the you like and enter it!" The old man explained. "Then when you have you must place the person's soul of the body you entered into submission to have full control of the body. But I must warn you must place the soul of the person's body you've taken over slowly. or the person's body will die and you as well." Debiru smiled and then looked at the old man. "Let's begin." He said. "But we must find some bodies." Debiru interrupted, "We know what bodies we want old man. begin the process." The old man nodded and held out his walking stick. "Dark power hear my prayer give me the power of darkness." The old man chanted. "LIGHT TO DARK, DARK TO LIGHT, LOVE TO HATE, HATE TO LOVE, BODY TO SOUL, SOUL TO BODY! SEPEREATE SOUL STRIKE!" He then smashed his cane against Debiru. The body of the combined brothers fell to the ground and then three ghostly figures flew out. The three souls were black instead of white though. The briefly look at the old man and then flew away.  
  
Back in castle Cephiro Umi and Ascot were laying on a blanket outside on a balcony. Umi's head was resting on Ascot's chest. "The stars are so pretty." Said Umi. "Yeah." Said Ascot. As the two watched the stars the ghostly figure of Saiji appeared. He looked at them and growled. Lucky for Saiji they could not see him. Saiji glared at Ascot. His anger flooded and then he entered Ascot with so much force causing him to jump up and cough heavily. "ASCOT ARE YOU OKAY?" Umi asked holding onto him. A speck of blood came from his mouth but he wiped it away. "Yeah I'm fine." He replied with an evil grin  
  
Eri watched Fuu and Ferio kissing. It disgusted him. His anger built and walked over to Fuu. His hand when through her. Fuu shivered and that broke their kiss. "You okay?" asked Ferio. "Sorry just cold." she said. Ferio smiled and wrapped his arms around her. Eri stood in front of Ferio and he ran right into him. Ferio stopped and shook his head. "You okay?" asked Fuu. "Yeah. just a sudden headache." Said Ferio. Fuu hugged Ferio and smiled. Ferio then kissed Fuu long. When he broke Fuu was surprised. "You must really miss me!" She joked. Ferio smiled and said softly, "You have no idea."  
  
Kenzi walked into the castle and entered several rooms looking for someone. "Where is he?" he wondered. Just then he entered a room, the room where Hikaru slept. He looked at the beautiful sleeping red haired magic knight. He walked over to her and gazed at her beauty. He bent down and kissed her softly. Hikaru twitched in her sleep and rolled over. "You will welcome my kiss." He said evilly and floated away. He then finally came to a room. Outside the room stood Lantis. Kenzi glared at him and sent his hand into his heart and grabbed it and then pulled his hand away. Lantis clutched his chest in pain. Kenzi laughed and entered the room. where Eagle slept. He walked over to the young man and glared at him. "You ruined everything. you. ruined my life. and know I shall have yours." He hissed and then he entered Eagle's body.  
  
Authors note: UH OH the three brothers taking over bodies. What's going to happen now that Mokona can't help them anymore? What's going to happen to Eagle, Ferio, and Ascot? Will Umi, Fuu, and Hikaru be able to save them? Well this is it for chapter one. until next time this is Princess Hikaru signing off. cya!  
  
~Princess Hikaru~ 


	2. 

Authors note- So sorry it took so long to write. I just lost my inspiration and I couldn't write. It was weird. But I found it. ALSO YOU GUYS OUT THERE ARE MY INSPIRATION SO REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! Please I'm asking nicely. You all liked Brave at Heart so read and review this one too! Lol well bye! Enjoy the fic  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Eagle jumped a bit in bed and woke up. He shook his head and held it in his hands. "So hot." he whispered as he slowly got up from his bed and walked slowly toward the bathroom. He walked in and turned the light on dimly and washed his face. When he was done he wiped his face in a towel and then looked in the mirror. His eyes were puffy and he looked more pale then usual. He shook his head and walked over to his bed and fell instantly asleep. But the spirit within him did not. He began to take slow control over Eagle.  
  
Eagle's Mind  
  
Eagle walked around a strange yet very familiar ship. "I've been here. before. but when?" he said to himself as he walked around. From the shadows someone watched him. Eagle walked on. He was very curious at where he was and what was going on. "I wish I could remember." He said stopping for a moment. Just then a cold chill made his body shiver. "You don't remember me. what a shame. I remember you." Said a cold voice. Eagle tried to spin around but his feet couldn't move. "What the!" he shouted trying to make them move. He looked down and saw they were frozen in ice. He gasped in horror and tried to turn around and see was what behind him but it was useless. Kenzi had already begun to trap him.  
  
Reality  
  
The door of the room opened slightly and Lantis peeked in. He looked at his friend with worry in his eyes. He closed the door and then walked away. He then shivered again remembering the cold pain his heart felt. "What was that?" he wondered aloud. "What was what?" asked a tiny pixie. Lantis looked over and saw Primera floating toward him. She rested on his shoulder and smiled. "My heart. it felt as if someone grabbed it." Lantis said shaking his head. Primera stood up on his shoulder and touched his head. "You seem sick maybe you should rest." She said. Lantis nodded and then walked with his room.  
  
After Ascot bid goodnight to Umi he entered his room. His head ached a bit but he was happy. Happy that Umi had said she loved him. Ascot slipped out of his robes and shoes and then went to go to sleep. He crawled under his covers and fell asleep. As Ascot slept Saiji was awake. Saiji began to take control of his body.  
  
Ascots Mind  
  
Ascot walked around in a dark evil looking place. It seemed familiar to Ascot yet he couldn't quite put his finger on it. He walked around and around yet no matter how far he got it seemed that he wasn't getting anywhere. Ascot scratched his head and then looked around. Just then he heard footsteps "Hello?" he said. No one replied. He heard the footsteps coming closer but no one was there. Ascot gulped and backed away only to hit something. "Hello." Said a cold voice in his ear. Ascot yelped and turned around but no one was there. Ascot swallowed hard and looked around. Just then he felt his feet go numb. Ascot looked down to his feet stuck together in ice. He gasped and tried to break it but the hold was too strong. "WHAT'S HAPPENING?" Ascot screamed in terror. The voice from before only laughed mocking Ascot. Ascot groaned and shivered with fear.  
  
Reality Saiji opened his eyes and moved Ascot around. After ten minutes Saiji let Ascot sleep. This was his slow start to take over his body.  
  
Ferio walked to his room after bidding good bye to Fuu. When he walked in he walked to his bathroom and took a long bath and dressed in his sleeping garments. When he was done dressing he walked over to his bed and was about to fall asleep when his head started to hurt. He groaned and rested his head on his pillow and then. he blanked out.  
  
Ferio's Mind  
  
Ferio was stuck in place with his feet frozen to the ground just like Eagle and Ascot. "What's going on?" he said trying to break the ice. "You can't escape prince!" said a voice. Ferio shot up and looked around. "Who's there?" he asked. "SHOW YOURSELF!" A cold chilling laugh filled the dark area. Then someone grabbed Ferio by the back of the neck. "Pathetic Prince your body shall belong to me!" said the voice and then he pushed Ferio down.  
  
The next morning everyone had gathered in the dining hall all except Ferio, Ascot, and Eagle. As the food was brought in and set in front of them a worried looked came across Fuu and Umi's faces. "I'm worried." Said Umi. "I wonder if Ascot's alright he seemed fine last night." Fuu nodded and said, "I'm worried about Ferio." Just then the two walked in looking extremely tired and pale face. They slumped down into their chairs. Both of their heads drooped low and it looks, as they would fall asleep right into the food. "Ferio are you okay?" asked Fuu touching his arm softly. Ferio looked at her. His eyes were baggy and bloodshot. "Just a hard time sleeping." Just then a slight snoring came from across the table. Everyone turned to see Ascot sleeping. Umi touched his shoulder and said, "Ascot?" he jumped a bit and then looked up. "You have a rough night too?" she asked. He nodded and tried to keep his eyes open. "I think you guys should go back to bed and try and get some sleep." Caldina said taking a bite out of her breakfast. Ferio and Ascot nodded and slowly got up but instantly fell back down. Umi and Fuu rushed to there side and helped them up. "We'll be back." Said Fuu. Everyone nodded and aloud them to leave. When they were gone a worried expression crossed Clef's face. "Strange." Said Clef. "I hope there okay." Said Hikaru. When they were almost done Umi and Fuu returned but neither of them touched their food. The two young women were worried and could not even think of anything else. "It'll be all right everyone has trouble sleeping." Said Presea touching the girls' hands and patting them. Hikaru got up from the table and said, "I'm going to go give Eagle his breakfast he should be up by now. Umi. Fuu all they need is some sleep I'm sure they'll be fine." Fuu and Umi gave a smile and then the two picked up their forks and began to eat.  
  
Hikaru carried the tray carefully up to Eagle's room. She stood in front of the door of his room and knocked on it. There was a soft muffled voice that sounded like, "Come in." Hikaru turned the knob and walked in to see Eagle lying on the bed. She smiled and walked over to him. Once up close Hikaru noticed Eagle looked weaker and much paler then before. "Eagle. are you feeling okay?" she asked. Eagle tried to get up but he was too weak. "Would you like some breakfast?" she asked. He nodded and lifted his hand to get the fork but he couldn't even lift it. "Damn it!" He said as loud as he could. "I can't do anything for myself!" Hikaru looked at his angered face. She touched his cheek and smiled. "You'll get better!" she said. "Let me help you until then please." Eagle looked at her pleading eyes and then nodded. Hikaru smiled and cut his food into smaller pieces so he could eat easier. She picked some up with her fork and then brought it to his lips. Eagle opened his mouth and Hikaru placed it inside. She pulled out the fork and then he chewed his food and swallowed. From outside of the room Lantis watched from the crack with Primera and Clef. Lantis and Clef walked away so the two could not hear the conversation. Primera sat on Lantis's shoulder. "He's gotten much worse." Said Lantis sadly. "In such a short time seems impossible." Said Clef rubbing his chin. "Will he die?" asked Primera shaking a bit. "If his condition does not improve. he might." Said Clef sadly. Just then there was a loud scream coming from Eagle's room. Lantis and Clef bolted to the door and ran inside. "EAGLE! EAGLE!" Hikaru cried watching him breathe heavily and clutch his chest. Tears flooded her eyes. "EAGLE!" she screamed watching him in pain. "Hikaru move!" said Clef raising his staff. Hikaru backed away and Clef raised his staff high and a blue light came out of it. The light consumed Eagle and he fell into a peaceful sleep. Hikaru began to cry even more. She ran to Lantis and cried into his shirt soaking it. "What's wrong with him why is he getting worse?" she sobbed. Lantis stroked her hair gently. Clef was over by the bed. He covered Eagle back up and looked over at Hikaru. "He'll be fine. he needs rest now." He said walking out of the room. Lantis led Hikaru to the door but she stopped and looked at him. "No. I want to stay with him." She said. Lantis looked at her sad eyes and nodded. He then looked at Primera. "Watch over Hikaru and Eagle." He said to the pixie. Primera nodded and flew over to the bed and sat down on a post. Lantis then exited the room and closed the door behind him.  
  
Inside Eagle's mind Kenzi had already begun to trap Eagle's soul. "He's body is weak. soon I'll have his body and soul are weak. and nothing will stop me!" He said to himself watching Eagle's soul becoming consumed in ice. He then smiled, "And Hikaru will be mine and mine alone!"  
  
Several hours later Ascot awoke feeling refreshed. He got up took a bath and got dressed. He then walked out of his room to find the others. As he was walking he passed the courtyard and saw Umi sitting on the ground by a fountain. He walked quietly over to her and picked a pretty white flower for her. When he reached her he heard a soft cry coming from her. "Umi." he said softly. Umi turned around and wiped her eyes. She smiled and hugged Ascot. "Are you okay?" asked Ascot confused. "I'm sorry." She said. "Everyone said you just needed some sleep but I thought you were sick or hurt?" She hugged him tightly. He then gave her the flower. "Thanks for caring about me." He said pecking her on the cheek.  
  
Fuu waited outside Ferio's room. She was playing around with the ring he had given her. She was worried and all she could do was wait and hope that he was okay. Just then the doorknob turned and the door opened. Ferio walked out. He was surprised to see Fuu standing out there. "Hey Fuu." He said. Fuu smiled. "I was coming to see how you were doing." She lied not wanting him to know she was standing out there the whole time. Ferio new she was and he said, "Thanks. I feel a lot better. care to come and eat with me I'm starved." He said holding out his hand. Fuu took his hand and the two walked to the dining room.  
  
Even though Ferio and Ascot looked all right. They still didn't know that their bodies and souls were in trouble. They also didn't know that so were Fuu and Umi. Inside them slowly Saiji and Eri were taking over. As for Eagle though Kenzi was rapidly taking over him. With Eagle sick and weak does that mean there is no way for him to fight back?  
  
  
  
Author's Note- OH boy what's going to happen next? Will Eagle be able to find a way and fight back? Will Ascot and Ferio realize that their lives are on the line as well? Will Hikaru, Umi, and Fuu be able to help them? But most of all will Eagle have enough strength to live? Well until next chapter of BRAVE AT HEART 2. Did you like it by the way? Well Read and Review. Bye!  
  
Princess Hikaru 


	3. 

Author note- well looks like Chapter 3 is up. Hope you guys like it. Please Read and Review it helps me. Well hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Until the end of this chapter later!  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Hikaru watched Eagle sleeping restlessly. His condition had gotten much worse then before. His face was covered with sweat and he was breathing heavily. Hikaru held onto his hand, which was cold as ice. "Eagle. you'll be okay. please don't give up." She said. Primera floated down from the bedpost and touched Eagle's forehead. "Its really hot. he must have a fever." She said. "His hands. are like ice." Hikaru cried. Primera felt Eagle's pulse and then touched his chest to with her hear to hear his heart beat. "His heart is beating rapidly." She said. "But he's so cold. watch him I'll get someone." She said trying to keep calm. Primera then flew into the air and out of the room. Hikaru's eyes never left Eagle. Hikaru covered Eagle back up to his neck. She rubbed his hand to try to get it warmer but it was no use. Hikaru placed it under the blanket and then walked over to the closet and pulled out a quilt. She then covered Eagle with it hoping it would help him. Hikaru watched as the sweat beads ran down his face and soaked his hair and pillow. Hikaru frowned and wanted to cry seeing someone she cared like this. Just then she heard Eagle mumble something. She looked at him and then walked closer to him. "Eagle, can you hear me?" she asked. "Cold. its so. cold. stop. cold." Eagle mumbled. "I'll get another blanket!" Hikaru said. She ran to the closet to find another blanket when she heard Eagle shout out, "MY LEGS!" The young magic knight turned around to see Eagle breathing much more heavily. "FROZEN!" he screamed. Hikaru ran back to the bed and covered Eagle. "LET ME GO! I'M GOING TO DIE!" he shouted. Hikaru fell to the bed and hugged Eagle tightly. "YOU WON'T DIE!" she sobbed. Eagle's heart was pounding and the sweat was dripping even more. His breathing was heavy and he was shaking. Yet Hikaru held onto him tightly. Just then Eagle stopped breathing. Hikaru looked up and saw his eyes half open. They were shiny but they seemed to gaze at nothing. Hikaru gasped and shook him. When he didn't respond she grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him harder. Just then Eagle blinked. "Hikaru." he breathed before he passed out in her arms. Hikaru sighed with relief and cried once more. "I thought I lost you." she whispered. Just then the door edged opened and Presea with Primera on her shoulder and Clef entered the room. Presea had a bowl of water and wash cloth in her hands. The two walked over to the bed. Presea set the bowl on the table and dipped the cloth in. She then squeezed it and placed it on Eagle's forehead. "He's gotten worse hasn't he." Said Clef looking at the pale Eagle. Hikaru nodded. Clef touched the side of Eagle's neck and then sighed sadly. "I'm afraid this. could be some kind of disease he received while he was in his coma." Said Clef. "His body is most likely unable to fight it." Hikaru gasped and shook her head. "He might die." Said Clef. Hikaru fell to her knees and held her hands to her mouth. "What if the virus is going around?" asked Presea. "We should find out the symptoms." Presea walked over to Hikaru and hugged her. "Hikaru. can you tell us something." She asked. Hikaru looked up and nodded. "What where some symptoms of this?" she asked. Hikaru took a deep breath and spoke, "He had trouble sleeping, his appetite was gone sometimes. sometimes he would just sleep, pale skin, hot, and. and. I don't know." She said. Presea hugged her. "Its ok sweetie." She said soothingly. "Hikaru can you go get Ascot and Ferio for us." Said Clef. Hikaru looked up and nodded. "Primera go with Hikaru." Primera nodded and flew behind Hikaru out the door. Once they were gone Presea had a worried expression on her face. "You don't think Ascot and Ferio. are sick as well?" Clef nodded and Presea looked away sadly. "How will Umi and Fuu take this. they won't be able to?" said Presea. Clef nodded and just then Ascot and Ferio entered with Hikaru and Primera. "You wanted to see us Guru?" asked Ferio. Clef nodded and then looked sadly at them. "We believe Eagle has come down with some kind of disease." Said Clef. Ferio and Ascot looked at each other a bit nervous. "Presea and I have looked over the symptoms and we believe you two have early symptoms." He finished. Ascot and Ferio gasped. They stared in disbelief, as this couldn't happen to them. "What are we going to do?" asked Ferio breaking up the silence. Clef didn't really know. "Well. you might have to be quarantined." Said Presea. "WHAT!" shouted Ascot and Ferio at the same time. "This disease could be contagious. and deadly." She said. "We cannot take chances and if were lucky we may be able to fine a cure!" Ferio and Ascot frowned then nodded. "Where are we going to stay?" asked Ascot. "In your rooms will be fine but the only people aloud in and out are Presea and I." Said Clef. He then turned to Hikaru. "Hikaru you are lucky but I do not want you staying here with Eagle." he explained. "I don't want you to catch this virus." Hikaru looked sadly and then looked down. She nodded and left the room. "You two should be getting to bed." Said Presea softly. "I think on of the first symptoms was exhaustion." Ferio and Ascot nodded and then left the room to there own. "I hope. Umi and Fuu. will understand." She said to Clef. Clef nodded and then looked at Eagle who was sleeping peacefully, which he hadn't done in a long time.  
  
An hour later Fuu was rushing through the hallways of the castle. Tears were filling her eyes as she ran. She breathed heavily as she ran down a hall. She turned sharply around a corner and hit someone. It was Caldina but Fuu didn't stop running. "Huh?" she said looking at Fuu running. "FUU?" she shouted. Fuu stopped and looked back. "Are you alright sugah?" she asked. Fuu shook her head. "I have to go see Ferio!" she shouted back and then began running. Caldina was confused at first. Just then Lafarga was seen walking down the hallway. "Hey do you know what's up with Fuu?" asked Caldina. Lafarga took a deep breath and told her everything. By the end Caldina was sobbing. "Poor gals. they must be in so much pain." She cried. Lafarga hugged her and then led her to her room so she could go lye down.  
  
Fuu ran down the hallway where Ferio's room was. She stopped in front of his door to catch her breath. When she finally did she looked at the door and then slowly lifted her fist and knocked softly on the door. "Who is it?" said a voice form inside. "Its me Fuu, Ferio!" she said loudly. There was a pause. "Go away." Said Ferio roughly from inside. Fuu gasped and pounded on the door harder. "FERIO PLEASE LET ME IN!" she shouted. "I can't!" he said. "FERIO I DON'T CARE IF YOUR SICK!" she cried. "PLEASE FERIO PLEASE!" There was no response. Fuu began to cry as she slid down to her knees and her head against the door. From inside Ferio sat on the bed looking at the wedding ring he would give Fuu on his wedding day. He closed his eyes and closed the ring into his fist. Then without looking he placed the ring in the drawer near his bed and he rested on his bed. Still outside he could hear Fuu crying her heart out for him and yet he loved her too much to let her in. Just then a sharp pain attacked Ferio. a cold pain in his heart. He gasped trying to catch some air but he couldn't breath. His mind went wild as he tried to get up but wasn't able too. "Help." he said in a low raspy voice that no one would be able to hear. Just then Ferio's eyes went blank.  
  
Eri laughed as he trapped Ferio's soul in ice. "Let me go!" Ferio shouted. "You're killing me!" Eri laughed and then touched the ice consuming Ferio. He shook his head and grinned evilly. "No, I'm taking over your body!" he said. "And soon Fuu will be all mine." Ferio gasped and was about to yell something but his mouth was covered in ice and soon his whole body was as well. Eri laughed and then walked around the iced Ferio. He then smiled and said, "Weakling."  
  
Fuu finally was able to stand up and was able to walk away from the door. Tears stained her cheeks but before she walked away she looked at the door and down at her ring. "What if. Ferio. I love you." She said sadly and then ran away to her room. Once reaching her room Fuu shut the door and collapsed on her bed and cried into her covers and pillows. She began to weep Ferio over and over again and no matter how much she tried the tears wouldn't stop. Soon enough the young woman from another world cried herself to sleep.  
  
That night Eri finally was able to wake in his new body. He stretched out and looked at himself in the mirror. "I don't see what Fuu sees in this bum." He mumbled. "Oh well as soon as she lays her eyes on me she'll be covering me with kisses." He laughed at his thoughts and then ran his fingers through his hair. He then walked over to the closet and looked for some "decent" close to wear. He dressed in a black shirt and pants to fit his style of clothing. When he was done he let his hair loose and then he slicked is hair back with some cold water and comb. When he was satisfied with the way he looked he walked out of his bathroom. He then looked at the mirror one last time and imagined him with Fuu on his arm. He grinned once again and walked out the door.  
  
Umi stood outside in the garden. She was wearing her pajamas and her hair was tied back in a ponytail. She was lost in thought as she stood there. Her mind kept lingering on Ascot and if he was all right. She wanted to go to him but he would just tell her to leave and she frowned. "Ascot." she said softly. Then she suddenly screamed loudly, "WHY!" Just then someone touched her shoulder. She gasped and turned around to see Ascot. Umi's heart leaped for joy but when she went to hug him he stopped her. She looked at him with tears beginning to form in her eyes. "Umi. I can't let you come close to me!" he said. "I don't want you to get sick because of me!" He said. Umi looked down and frowned. "I. understand. but Ascot I just can't stay away!" she cried out to him. "I love you more then anything!" Ascot looked with pain in his eyes but he couldn't help it. How he longed to hold Umi in his arms and touch her soft hair and kiss her warm lips. Just then he felt a sudden pain in his heart. He clutched his chest and began to breathe heavily. Umi gasped and ran to his side as he began to collapse. "Ascot!" Umi wailed as he began to shake and cry in pain. "Its cold.. So cold!" he gasped. Umi looked with fear in her eyes and then Ascot collapsed.  
  
Saiji finally had consumed Ascot in his icy prison. Saiji placed his hand on the cold ice and then smiled. His now greatest threat was now nothing but a helpless child. Saiji then turned away from Ascot and headed for the light in which he would now be able to control Ascot's body.  
  
Hikaru slipped out of her room into the darkened hallway. She quietly made her way to get to another room. She wore a red sweater and a black skirt. Her hair was down and she was barefoot. Hikaru just slipped something on because she didn't feel like doing her hair or putting on socks since she was only going for a visit. She was worried about Eagle. She couldn't just sit by and not be there for him and if she wasn't aloud to be in Eagle's room then she wasn't going to let anyone see her. Just as she was about to get to his room someone touched her on the shoulder. Hikaru turned around to see Lantis. She gasped and said in loud whisper, "Lantis!" Lantis looked at her and then asked, "Where are you going at such a late hour?" Hikaru gulped and bit her lower lip. "I. I. I'm going to get some water!" she said. Lantis smiled. "You are going to see Eagle aren't you?" he said looking down at her. Hikaru shook her head quickly. Lantis smiled again and then placed his hand on her shoulder. He knelt down so he could be at her height almost. "Hikaru, you don't have to lie. I can tell you worried about him and so am I." Lantis said. "I won't tell anyone you are going to see him but promise not to stay long with him." Hikaru smiled and said, "Thank you." She then kissed Lantis slightly on cheek and hugged him. He hugged her back and then let her go. Hikaru walked away to go see Eagle.  
  
When Hikaru got to Eagle's room she was first afraid to enter. What if someone was already inside? She thought. Even if there were she wouldn't let the person stop her. She gathered up her courage and opened the door. She entered the room and saw Eagle. wasn't in his bed! Hikaru ran to the bed and saw the covers were still messy. Where could he be? Hikaru thought. Just then there was a slight breeze coming from somewhere. Hikaru turned around to see where the breeze was coming from. Just then she saw a very long white silk curtain billow in the breeze. But under the billowing curtain was Eagle. Hikaru smiled to see that he was all right and then she blushed. The moonlight from the window gave Eagle a heavenly glow. His pale skin and his light blond hair made him even look more heavenly. Hikaru took a step forward to him and Eagle's head turned to her. His eyes were slightly closed and looked as though they were mesmerized. Hikaru stared at him and he looked at her. Slowly step by step she walked over to him. The wind blew the curtain high above toward the high ceiling and Hikaru walked under it. When the wind died the two stood facing each other. Eagle slowly placed his hand under Hikaru's chin and he lifted her head slightly. The curtain fell over them when the wind completely died. When it picked up once again Eagle was holding Hikaru in his arms and kissing her passionately. When they broke Hikaru smiled and Eagle did to. He touched her soft red hair and then he touched her forehead and suddenly Hikaru fainted in his arms. Eagle picked her up and carried her to the bed and laid her down. Then he waited until he heard a knock on the door. He opened it and inside walked Ferio carrying Fuu over his shoulder. Ferio smiled at Eagle and then laid Fuu down next to Hikaru. Then the two men waited several more minutes until Ascot knocked on the door and walked in with Umi fainted in his arms. Ascot laid Umi next to Fuu and the three men looked at each other. "Wonderful." Said Eagle. yet it wasn't his voice. "I agree brother." Said Ascot. yet it wasn't his voice either. "It couldn't have gone more perfectly." Said Ferio. but it wasn't his voice either. "Eri, Saiji, its time we return home." Said Eagle with evil laugh. "Yes Kenzi and we shall take our lovely brides with us." Said Eri. The three men laughed and looked over at the three helpless women from another world. Then they walked over to the bed and picked them up. "We shall meet outside. oh and brothers try to leave this place in much shambles as possible." Said Saiji. "We don't need them following us home." The three brothers laughed once again and one by one left the room.  
  
  
  
Authors note- Okay that was chapter 3. Sorry for making you guys wait so long it's just that I haven't been motivated enough to write. Getting reviews is like what makes me want to write. Like in Brave at Heart I got so many bad or good they help me write better! But anyway isn't this getting good. What's going to happen to Hikaru, Umi, and Fuu? Will Ascot Ferio and Eagle be free? Well you'll have to wait for Chapter 4 of "Brave at Heart II" and find out if Love really is the strongest power! This is Princess Hikaru signing off! Bye!  
  
Princess Hikaru 


	4. 

Authors note- sorry people for making you wait so long. It's just that school is taking up a lot of my time. I will try to update this story as fast I can so please please please!!! Bare with me! Well here we go with chapter 4 of Brave at Heart 2  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Eri walked through the hallway carrying the unconscious Fuu. Just then as he turned a corner he saw Caldina and Lafarga. The two looked over at him and gasped. "Ferio!" shouted Caldina. "What is wrong with Fuu?" The two ran over to him and Ferio grinned. He then held out his free hand and shouted out, "BLACK LIGHTING ATTACK!" A huge lighting bolt flew out of his hand and then smashed right into the wall. Lafarga was on the ground covering Caldina from the attack. "You all right?" he asked. Caldina nodded and Lafarga got up and pulled out his sword. "What if wrong Prince?" he asked. Eri laughed and then shot out another lighting bolt. Lafarga blocked it with his sword and then ran at him. Eri tossed Fuu down and then pulled out his own black light sword. The two clashed their swords as the fought. Caldina screamed and began to shout, "HELP! SOMEONE FERIO'S GONE CRAZY!" Eri pushed Lafarga to the side and then slammed his sword into the side of the castle causing it to crack. The roof began to collapse as Eri sent another lighting bolt this time hitting Caldina and leaving her unconscious. Lafarga gasped and tried to get up but Eri pulled his sword out form the wall and used it to pin Lafarga to the wall. Eri then picked up Fuu and kicked the wall making a huge hole. Pieces of the roof began to collapse and several of them buried Caldina. Lafarga watched in horror and then turned and glared at Eri. "FERIO! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?" he shouted. Ferio grinned and then said. "Who says I'm Ferio." Said Eri with a grin. His eyes widen as Eri stepped back through the hole in the wall. As soon as he was gone Clef and Presea came running up. "Lafarga!" Clef shouted seeing his friend pinned to the wall. Presea shrieked and pointed at Caldina. Clef eyes widened as wide as dinner plates. He then used his staff to free Lafarga and move the pieces of the ceiling from off Caldina. Lafarga rushed her side and picked her up. Her cloths were dirty and she was bleeding. Lafarga closed his eyes and pressed Caldina toward him. "Who did this Lafarga?" asked Clef. Lafarga opened his eyes and angry filled it. "It was Prince Ferio!" he shouted. Clef and Presea gasped and then said, "Why?" Lafarga didn't respond. He just held the beautiful pink haired dancer in his arms.  
  
Saiji walked through the halls holding Umi under his arm. He came into the throne room and saw how nicely it stood. "Well looks like I get all the fun of destroying this room." He said looking down at Umi. "You won't mind the wait will you?" he asked. He laughed and then let Umi fall to the floor as he raised his arms in the air making a black plasma ball. When it was big enough he sent it at the throne instantly destroying it. He laughed and then made another and sent it into the left wall and then another to the right. The place came tumbling down but just then Primera came in and gasped. "Ascot what are you doing?" she said in horror. "The place is going to collapse!" Ascot or rather Saiji turned around and grinned at the small pixie. "Ha wouldn't you like to know!" he shouted. He then made a energy ball the size of his hand and sent it hurdling to the ceiling where Primera was standing other. Primera screamed and flew quickly out of the way. "You're not Ascot!" Primera shouted. "WHO ARE YOU?" Saiji laughed and then summoned a monster. "Destroy this castle!" Saiji ordered. The monster looked at Ascot confused. But because he didn't know that Ascot was being controlled he did as he was told. "NO!" Primera shouted. "That's not Ascot!" The monster did not listen. He slapped Primera away making her hit a wall and falling down to the ground. Ascot laughed and picked Umi up and walked over to a wall and blew it apart making a hole. He then jumped out of the castle and into the night.  
  
Elsewhere Eagle was caring the sleeping Hikaru in his arms through the hallways. Occasionally he would create a plasma ball and destroy something. Just then he stopped short and glared at the person in front of him. "Eagle." said Lantis coldly. "Leave Hikaru alone!" Eagle smirked and then sent a plasma ball at Lantis but Lantis easily dodged it and then unleashed his sword. "You aren't thinking strait. you'll kill yourself!" Lantis said. Eagle smirked and then tossed Hikaru down to the ground like she was a rag doll and then made a light sword. Lantis looked in shock that he would actually do that and then he growled. The two then clashed the swords and then began to fight. Lantis being at a much healthier condition overpowered Eagle and sent his sword gliding across the hallway. When Eagle tried to get it Lantis put his sword against Eagle's throat. "You won't kill me!" Eagle said. Lantis placed the sword closer making a line of blood fall from it. Eagle watched the blood drip down the blade and looked back up at Eagle. Eagle then said, "Your strong I'll give you that. BUT I'M STRONGER!" Suddenly Lantis' eyes widened. He remembered something from the past. the past which, he wasn't suppose to remember.  
  
*Flashback *  
  
Kenzi created a dark energy blade and then used it to fight hand to hand with Lantis. Lantis tried to get a hit in but Kenzi was very skilled in fighting. "Your strong I'll give you that." Said Kenzi evilly. "BUT I'M STRONGER!" he shouted. He then sent a blast at Lantis and his sword went flying. Kenzi then sent his energy sword at Lantis. Lantis gasped but it was too late. The sword and stabbed him right in the stomach. Eagle had just awakened and saw Lantis fall to his knees. Blood gushed out everywhere and then he fell onto his back. Eagle eyes widened and several tears fell. He ran over to him and then shouted, "LANTIS NO DON'T DIE!"  
  
*End *  
  
Lantis looked at him and then shouted, "KENZI!" Eagle grinned and in a flash he kicked Lantis in the stomach making him fall back. He then stood up but he swayed a bit. He caught his balance and then said, "So. you guessed it. good for you!" Kenzi felt his breath leaving him and he felt tired. "Oh well. I have to. go." He then sent a plasma ball at the wall and tossed Hikaru out. He was about to jump as well when he felt his body become weak. His vision became blurry but he managed to slip out. Lantis ran to the hole and saw nothing but the darkness.  
  
The castle was in shambles. Primera and Caldina were hurt but Primera wasn't that hurt. Lafarga stayed by her Caldina's side. Somehow though this seemed familiar the only difference was that he remembered himself lying on the bed. He also remembered having Caldina watching him and waiting for him to awaken. "Why is this so familiar?" he asked himself. Presea walked in with bowl that was chipped and cracked. Luckily it survived to she could carry the hot water. She walked over to Caldina and cleaned off the dirt and then bandaged her up. She then looked at Primera. "She just got the wind knocked out of her." Presea said to herself. "When she awakens she will be able to heal Caldina I think." Lafarga nodded and then got up. "Presea. does this remind you of something?" he asked. Presea never really thought about it until now. She looked off into space and thought. She then looked back at Lafarga. "It seems like this happened before. yet a bit different but. it seems like it happened before. or remotely close." Just then Lantis walked in with Clef. "It did happen." Said Clef. "Only this time the price is much worse." Lafarga and Presea looked at Clef and Lantis with fear. "What do you mean?" Presea questioned. "Eagle, Ferio, and Ascot. all three of them had been taken over by three men that we had faced before." Said Lantis. "They are. Kenzi. Saiji. and Eri." The two let out a gasp and then Lantis looked down. "We also do not know where they are. they could be close by or millions of miles away." Clef then walked forward and said, "What is worse is Eagle won't be bale to live if Kenzi keeps treating his body like that. sadly Eagle. might die."  
  
Hikaru awoke in a giant bed in a pale pink dress. The dress was sleeveless and long. She had a gold breastplate on with red jewel in the middle. She had a gold belt and bracelets on. On her head was a crown that fell down to forehead. Hikaru got up and gasped. "What. happened to me." she though in fear. Just then the door slid open and an old man with a cane walked in. "Aye your awake child." He said. "Please follow me and do not wander off if you do not wish to get killed." Hikaru gulped and slowly slipped out of the bed and saw her shoes were like elf shoes. Her hair was let loosely too. She then followed the old man carefully. Just then the old man came to another room. He opened the door and Hikaru peeked in. The old man stepped aside and let Hikaru walk in slowly. Inside she saw Eagle standing in front of a table. Hikaru's eyes widened and she shouted happily, "EAGLE!" She ran toward him but then stopped when he turned around at him and saw his eyes. They weren't happy eyes nor sad but they were cruel and cold. "Eagle." she said backing away. Eagle laughed and then said, "Hikaru aren't you glad to see me. well not the real me. you remember me don't you?" Hikaru looked at his eyes and then felt surges of memories come back. "No. you died." Hikaru gasped. "What me one of the strongest beings in the universe!" Kenzi shouted. He then grabbed her by the arm and forced her to look at him. "I have your love's body and if you wish for him to live you will. obey me!" he threatened. Hikaru gasped and felt helpless.  
  
Fuu awoke in a pale green dress with no sleeves. She had a gold breastplate with several green jewels on them. She had on to bracelets and two hoop earrings. She didn't wear shoes but instead she had ankle bracelets on. She slipped out of the bed and walked over to the door and was about to open it when a voice said, "Where do you think your going?" Fuu looked back and saw Ferio sitting by the windowsill. "Ferio. what's going on here?" Fuu said frightened. Ferio grinned and looked at her. "Nothing Fuu. except you have no place to run and no place to hide on this planet." He said. "Last time I had you we were still in Cephiro but now you are in my world." Fuu gasped and shouted, "NO. IT CAN'T BE. FERIO. YOUR'RE NOT ERI!" she shouted. Eri jumped up and then said, "I own this body now. and I own you too!" he said grabbing her by the wrists and kissing her.  
  
Umi awoke with her head aching. She shoved the covers off her and saw her clothes were different. She was wearing a pale blue two piece dress. She wore a small breastplate with a blue jewel in the center and smaller ones around it. She wore several gold belts around that sat against her hips. On her head a blue shawl that made her look like a gypsy princess or something close to that. She looked at her shoes, which were sandals. She got up and groaned. She looked around the room and gasped. She got up and saw pictures many of them. All the pictures looked like her. She gasped and examined them closer but realized it wasn't her at all. They were someone else. "Her hair. is the same color a little shorter. and her eyes are a bit darker. but she looks so much like me!" Umi said to herself. Just then the door opened. Umi gasped and looked at the door and saw Ascot walk in. She smiled happily and ran toward him and draped her arms around him. But when she touched it she felt cold instead of warm. She pushed away from Ascot and looked at him. "Who are you?" she asked. Ascot smiled and said, "Umi. I'm surprised you don't remember me." Umi shook her head and then felt a jolt of memories return to her. "Saiji." she said softly. She then gasped. "SAIJI!" she shrieked in terror and ran to the other end of the room. Saiji smirked and then said, "How do you like my room? Beautiful isn't it?" Umi gulped and then shook her head. "Why are there pictures of me there!" she shouted. Saiji looked at her passionately and said, "Because I love you." he then snapped out of his daze. "You belong to me Umi and Ascot's life." He looked at her and Umi quivered with fear. She then sunk to the floor and began to cry.  
  
  
  
Authors note- well how'd you like this chapter? I hope you all review because your feedback helps me a lot!!!! So please review and I will try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible. Well lots of love to you all. Until next time.  
  
Princess Hikaru 


	5. 

Authors Note- Sorry everyone or not updating in the longest of time. It's just been that I was busy and uninspired to write. Well I'm back and here is chapter 5!  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Saiji watched as Umi cried. His eyes softened for a moment and only for a moment. Umi looked up at him and felt sick to her stomach. The pictures of 'her' where scaring her. Was he some sick psychopath that watched her all time she was in Cephiro? Did he stalk her at one point or what? Umi then filled with rage. How could he say he loves me? She thought in anger. He doesn't even know me let alone care that I love Ascot. She then noticed Saiji was fiddling with one of the pictures. The girl who she thought was her was wearing a long blue skirt that was cut at the thigh and a tube top with sleeves that tied to her arms.  
"Are you hunger my sweet?" asked Saiji. Umi screwed up her face to make herself look even anger. "NO!" she shouted at the top of her lungs. Saiji didn't even flinch. He rubbed the picture with his thumb as though he was trying to stroke the hair of the girl. "Are you cold my pet?" he asked. Umi was about to shout when she realized he wasn't even facing her, nor his eyes ever leaving the picture. She swallowed hard and then said, "I'm thirsty." She said it in a calm sweet tone. Saiji placed the picture down. He then turned around and stalked to the door but before he left he said, "A servant will attend to you needs." He then left closing the door softly behind him.  
When he was gone Umi looked at the pictures of the girl. She noticed the girl was rather thinner and paler then she was. These differences were what made Umi believe this was not she. It also led her to believe that Saiji was really not in love with her but in love with someone else. that looked similar to her. Just then the door slid open and a young boy about 13 or 14 entered the room carrying a pitcher. The boy had shaggy dirty blond hair that reached over his eyes. "Hello." He said. "Would you care for a drink?" she asked. The boy placed it on a small table and then looked over at Umi. He looked up at her and then circled around her. "Hey what are you doing?" Umi said gently. "Nothing its just that you look a lot like her." He said pointing to the picture. "No wonder Lord Saiji wanted you as his bride." Her eyes widened and she shook her head and stamped her foot. "I'M NOT GOING TO MARRY HIM!" she shouted. The boy shrugged. "Where are we? Where are my friends? Who are you? Who is that girl and why does she look a lot like me?" Umi said rapidly flooding the boy with questions.  
"WOAH! HOLD ON I CAN'T EVEN UNDERSTAND YOU!" he said holding up his hands. He then raised his hands and lowered them in attempt to calm Umi down. He then took a breath and said, "Okay first off I'm Marcus, you are on Silicon, and that's all I know." Umi let out a groan. "What about my friends?" she asked. "I'm sorry I do not serve Lord Eri or Lord Kenzi." he replied pouring a glass of water. He then handed it to Umi but she was reluctant to drink it. "Its mineral water, good for you." He said. Umi sniffed it to make sure it wasn't bad and then sipped it quickly. Marcus sighed and then bowed his head. "Anything else?" he questioned. Umi finished her water and then placed the glass down. "Can you find where my friends are?" she asked. Marcus coughed and then shook his head. "I can't leave my Lord's part of the castle. I'm trapped her as a prisoner just like you." He then turned away and picked up the pitcher and glass. "If you hunger or anything just call for me in the intercom by the door." he said as he opened the door and closed it behind him.  
Umi slumped down into a squishy red armchair and sighed. Things couldn't have gotten worse. She was lost, her friends gone and above all Ascot was trapped.  
Several hours later Umi who was pacing back and forth in the room saw the door slide open and Marcus come in with a tray of food. On the tray was a small bowl of rice and small pieces of fish. On the side was a cup of tea. "Here is your dinner." Said Marcus. Umi blinked. "THIS IS IT?" she shouted. "This is hardly an appetizer." Marcus shrugged. "Lord Saiji thinks your diet of food in take should be less. He wants you to be perfect." The boy said with not much care. "I just follow orders. Oh and tomorrow would you prefer salad or fruit for breakfast and lunch?" Umi glared at him. Only eating stuff like that and in small portions would starve her. "Fruit." She said finally. "Um can you turn some more lights on its really dark in here." Marcus shook his head. "No you need a dim light your skin is too dark." He replied leaving the room. Umi blinked.  
She then realized what was happened. Saiji was trying to thin her up and make her skin lighter so she'd look just like him. Umi growled and then through the tray across the room and it smashed against the wall. She then screamed at the top of lungs saying, "SAIJI!" There was no response. Umi's anger flared. She then grabbed a picture frame and smashed it against the ground and shredded the picture of the girl. "SAIJI! I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME! I'M NO SOME PUPPET! I WON'T BECOME YOUR BRIDE OR LIKE THAT BITCH IN THE PICTURES! SHE'S NOT ME!" Just then the door slid open and Ascot's body walked in. Umi glared at him.  
Saiji looked across the room and noticed the mess but more importantly was the picture. He knelt down and looked at the shattered fragments and the shredded picture. Umi looked down at him and then all of the sudden she found herself on the floor clutching her cheek.  
"You little twit!" he said. "If you wish to ever see your friends again you better strait up! Unless you also want to see Ascot die as well!" he then spun around and headed for the door. "Oh. and clean this place up you." he trailed off and left. Umi touched her cheek and then felt as though she could burst out crying.  
  
It was around midnight and Umi was laying on the bed her eyes full of tears. Why do I feel so helpless? She thought. Why can't I help my friends out? She looked out the window and saw that there was no stars or moon in the sky. She bit her lip and felt her entire body go cold. She felt a cold breath against her neck. She shivered and felt a pair of cold hands on her shoulders and then lips on her neck. Umi moved away and saw Ascot. "Saiji!" she said in shock that she didn't hear him come in. He blinked. "Please. let me go. I'm not this girl!" she said. He stood up and towered over her. "You can be . and you will!" he then kissed her long and full lips. Umi pushed him away.  
"Oh Orisa!" he shouted. He's crazy. he thinks I'm that girl! Umi thought as she saw Saiji coming near her. Umi screamed as he grabbed her by the wrists and held her tightly. She tried her hardest to kick him and get away but he forced her to the bed and pinned her there. Umi's mind raced in fear. Oh god no someone help me please! She thought. Then she screamed once again. Just then the lights turned on and Marcus ran to the bed. "Lord Saiji!" he shouted. "LORD SAIJI! STOP YOUR HURTING HER!" Saiji's gripped loosened and he looked over at Marcus. Umi freed one of her hands and grabbed another picture frame off the nightstand and hit Saiji hard. Saiji got up and his eyes filled with anger. Umi held the picture off the girl in front of her to block and oncoming attacks but none happened. She opened her eyes and saw Saiji on his hands and knees. "Orisa. my Orisa. I'm sorry I didn't mean to." He said begging for forgiveness.  
"Saiji." Umi said. "I love you Orisa I love you I love you!" he repeated over and over. Umi looked at Marcus who was staring at Saiji. "My lord Lady Umi is alright." Said Marcus. Saiji looked up and his passionate eyes turned to normal cruel. He breathed. "Marcus get a broom and clean this up!" he said. Marcus bowed and left the room. Saiji then looked over at Umi. He straitened himself out and then turned. "Good night." He said. Umi blinked and then walked toward him saying, "HOLD ON!" He stopped. "Who is Orisa!" she demanded to know. Saiji turned to her and said darkly, "Who do you think?" Umi gulped. "Well then I want to know why you thought I was here when clearly I'm not and why you almost. did what you did!" she said. Saiji took a deep breath and turned slowly around. "Fine. I'll tell you." 


	6. 

Author's note: A short chapter but it has to be short. Well on with the story  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Hikaru watched as Kenzi stood in the room in Eagle's body. Eagle's face was flushed and his skin really pale. He looked a lot thinner then before and his eyes looked tired. Clearly Kenzi was forcing Eagle's body to the full extent when it was already weak enough as it is. Kenzi however didn't seem to notice at all if he did he didn't show it. He looked over at Hikaru and smiled devilishly. He then ran his hand into the blond hair and made it untidy. Hikaru swallowed hard and then looked away.  
"I thought this would make it easier for you." Said Kenzi picking up a teacup and drinking tea. "You are not Eagle!" she said coldly. Kenzi rolled his eyes and then sipped the rest of the tea. "You'll get use to it." He said calmly. Hikaru gave him a dirty look and then stood up from the bed she was sitting on. She walked over to him her sandals making little noise as she walked. She stared up at him and shook her head. "What makes you think I'll just fall into your arms!" she hissed. "I wouldn't last time. and plush beauty is only skin deep! You're a cold evil bastard!" Kenzi glares at her and quickly backhanded Hikaru causing her to stumble back. She clutched her cheek but she still glared at him as if she was provoking him to try and hit her again. Kenzi glares back at her and then said, "Don't make the rest of your life unpleasant!" Hikaru growled.  
"YOU'RE THE ONE MAKING IT UNPLEASANT!" she shouted at him. "I hate you! And even if you looked like Eagle I could never love you!" Kenzi swept toward her and towered over her. He grabbed her by the wrists and glared at her. He then picked her up her feet dangling inches from the ground. Hikaru cringed in pain that he was applying to her wrists. "Silence you stupid bitch!" he spat as he threw Hikaru to the ground. She rubbed her wrists but continued her nasty glare at him. Kenzi looked away and touched his head. He stood still for a moment and then walked away feeling dizzy. "I'll be back later and if you wish to eat you're attitude better change. or if you want Eagle to live." He snapped and then he slammed the door behind him.  
Hikaru ran to the door and began pounding on it. "LEAVE EAGLE ALONE!" she screamed in defeat. There was nothing she could do for Eagle. She didn't have powers and she was on a planet unknowing to her. She wanted to cry but she had to be brave. She didn't want Kenzi to see her like this. She needed a way out.  
  
Kenzi walked up the tower of his castle and found a large metal door. He placed his hand before him and it opened. Kenzi walked in and saw the old man crouching over a book and reading it. "YOU!" he shouted. The old man jumped and looked over at Kenzi. "Yes master?" he asked looking at him. "I feel weak. I can hardly stay awake!" He roared. The old man put his eyeglass up to his right eye and examined Kenzi. He then sighed. "This person's body is sick, weak, looks as though you should have chosen someone else." He said wiping the glass. Kenzi grabbed him by the collar but he couldn't lift him up. He groaned and let him go. The old man straitened himself up and then used his cane to support himself.  
"Lord Kenzi, I'm sorry but if we could find a stronger body you could switch but no one in their right mind would go quietly." He said as he walked back over to his book. Kenzi breathed in deeply, sweat appearing on his brow. "What's going to happen to me?" he asked biting his lip after word. The old man sighed. "You will be in a coma and when you awaken. I do not know." He replied sadly. Kenzi's eyes flashed with anger. He then used the table to hold himself steady.  
  
In Cephiro Lantis stood in the room Eagle was in. He looked out the window and looked down. "Eagle. Hikaru." he whispered sadly. Lantis felt he could have prevented this entire thing. He lost Hikaru and Eagle once before and didn't wish to see this happened again. If only Kenzi could have taken him instead. "His body was so weak." he said looking down.  
Primera looked in on him and saw the sad looking Lantis. She began to go up toward him but she turned around. She sighed softly and left Lantis to his thoughts.  
  
Kenzi went into the room where Hikaru was. He saw her sitting on the bed. As soon as she saw him she jumped up and backed away from him. Kenzi looked weakly at her but tried to keep his composer. He slowly walked toward her and said, "You seem in a better mood." Hikaru looked away. She didn't speak a word to him. Kenzi would have gone up to her and smacked her upside the face but in his weakened condition he wouldn't be able to. He turned around. "Fine starve!" he said leaving.  
When he left Hikaru was shocked. She was expecting him to beat the crap out of her. "What's going on." she whispered. She then thought for a moments and then realized. "He's too weak. he can't hurt me because Eagle body was falling back into the coma soon. Hikaru felt her whole body go numb. What if. he dies? She thought with tears pouring down her cheeks. "Eagle." she whispered. Just then that gave her an idea. If she would be able to wear out Kenzi she could escape and maybe find a way to contact Cephiro. She had to take the risk. It would be her only way. She had to wait until Kenzi came back. So she sat calmly on the bed and waited. Hopefully he would come back soon and hopefully Eagle was all right.  
  
Author's note: Okay next chapter is about Fuu and then the end of the one we'll find out who this Orisa girl is and if Hikaru can break away and call for help. Well until next time. Bye! 


	7. 

Authors Note: Chapter 7 is here. Fuu and Umi chappie. Well you'll see what happens when you read!  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Fuu stared out the window as Eri sat watching her. Fuu didn't speak or look at him since she was forced to kiss him. Eri looked at her lovingly. Her curves, the shiny blond hair, and the nice soft skin that he longed to touch were what he wanted. Eri then turned his head over and observed his new body in the mirror. He looked angry. How could she love this being? He questioned. The ugly green hair, the scars, and the scrawny body how could she like him? He glared at her and stood up. He was about to touch her shoulder when she said, "You can force me to do anything you want but you won't receive anything from me." She turned around and glared furiously at him.  
Eri with no sense of what he was doing backhanded her hard across the face. Fuu fell back and her glasses flying off her. She groaned and reached for her glasses but Eri stepped on them. Fuu blinked and picked up the shattered pieces. She was about to say something but before she could Eri kicked her and then turned around. "You'll change you're tune." He said coldly. "Especially since the vessel I share is with the prince and you love him. and I can kill him." Fuu gasped and Eri grinned. "LEAVE HIM OUT OF THIS!" she shouted. Eri grinned and pulled out his knife. He then stabbed himself in the arm and let the blood drip down the floor. But instead of Eri screaming in pain it was Ferio. Fuu gasped and ran over to him.  
"FERIO! FERIO!" she screamed clutching onto him. He looked up at her and then closed his eyes but when they opened they were cold a cruel. Fuu gasped but Eri kissed her forcefully. He then looked at her when he let go and she pushed him away. His arm was bleeding still as he pulled out the knife. "How do you like me now Fuu?" he asked with a sly grin. Fuu looked down. She didn't have a choice. "I care deeply for you my lord." She said almost in tears.  
Eri then stood up and pushed her chin up so she would look at him. "You are so cute when you cry." He said he then slid his hand up to her cheek and stroked her gently and then ran his fingers through her hair. "So soft." He whispered and then he pulled her closer and breathed in her sweet smell. Fuu felt great discomfort at this point and wanted to push away. How can I? She thought. He has Ferio's life in his hands and if I push him away he could hurt Ferio. She had no choice but let him continue kissing her.  
When he broke away from her he stood up and smiled. He then spun on his heals and left. Fuu watched him and then fell down onto the bed and cried. She held tightly to the covers and felt hopeless. "Ferio. Ferio. I love you" she whimpered.  
  
Saiji looked at the picture of the girl, Orisa, who looked just like Umi. He fingered the picture. He then sighed and placed it down. Umi watched him and then he looked at her. "Before I was born my brother Kenzi was destined to be the crown prince of this world, decreed by my father. But after our mother gave birth to me and then a year later to my brother my father felt that all three of should rule. We were brought up to be strong, smart, and equal. When I was about in your human years is sixteen I fell in love with a maiden by the name of Orisa. She was well below me as my brothers put it. extremely below me. Orisa didn't care about her poverty. She was happy just to see the sun shining. She didn't care for material possessions at all. She was happy being with me."  
"When my brothers found out we were together the forbade me to see her or they'd disown me. I told her what happened but she still loved me and couldn't care less what my brothers said as long as I cared. I didn't understand how she could love me still but I new I loved her even more. We sneaked behind my brothers' back and met each other. Her presence was like heaven and I enjoyed every second with her. Her breath was like a gift to me."  
"But then one night when I went to visit her. She didn't come. I waited long and into the cold night. When the sun rose I left our usual meeting spot for home and slept. Then the same day I found that my beloved had been murdered. My heart felt as though as it had been destroyed. I grew cold and ruthless. Anyone in my way was killed. that was until a probe we sent to Cephiro had shown us three mysterious women able to use magic. When I saw you I thought you were my beloved Orisa's reincarnation. When my brothers planed to invade and capture Cephiro for you I demanded that you were to be mine. and mine alone. And when you were I felt angered by your hatred for me yet my love for my beloved was still for her."  
His eyes softened and a tear slipped down onto his bare knuckle. Umi stood up from the bed and walked over and hugged him. More tears fell down as he embraced Umi and sunk to his knees. "Saiji." said Umi gently. "I know her death was painful. but please let me and my friends go. we don't want to be forced into anything. and. what if Orisa was murdered by you're brothers?" Saiji pressed his fingers to her lips. He then looked up at her.  
  
"Umi. my brothers wouldn't!" he said sternly but in an upset voice. "Would they?" Umi questioned. Saiji for the first time in his life never felt so much doubt in his heart. He looked up at Umi and then his eyes rolled back in his head. He then fell limp but seconds later The eyes closed and then opened. "Umi?" said a gentle and familiar voice. "Ascot!" Umi said with tears. She hugged him tightly. "Ugh what's going on?" he asked. "I'll explain to you." Said Saiji's voice suddenly. "What that?" Ascot's voice said. "Someone else is inside me!" "Of course I am I will not leave you're body. yet. if my brothers have murdered Orisa then I shall summon your friends from Cephiro and help release the one called Ferio and the one called Eagle." said Saiji. He then stood up. "Ascot I bid you to remain silent. I will explain everything through the mind. and then we shall find my brothers."  
Umi looked at the Ascot and smiled. Then his body and whoever was controlling it left the room.  
  
Authors Note: Whoa looks like dear old Saiji is not so bad. But unless Saiji finds the truth about Orisa's death it looks as Hikaru and Fuu are still trapped. Oh well till next time. 


	8. 

Author's note- sorry for the long wait. Enjoy this chapter. ~ Shidou Hikaru ~  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Saiji walked down the hall controlling the movement of Ascot's body. "I want to see what's going on." Ascot mumbled under his breath. "Be silent." Saiji said. "I'll allow you only one eye to see from and talk to me in your mind nothing else or we'll be discovered." Ascot nodded the head only to cause Saiji to sigh. He then stopped for a moment and shut his eyes. When he opened them one eye was still cold and cruel but the other was warm and passionate. Ascot sent a thank you mentally and they continued on.  
  
You castle is magnificent. Ascot said mentally  
A castle built by my ancestors. Murderous ones like I am. He replied coldly.  
Thank you for helping us.  
I'm only helping you to find out the truth of my beloved's death. If indeed they killed her then I shall kill them.  
WHAT! You can't kill them if they took over Eagle and Ferio's body!  
"I have my ways." Saiji said out loud.  
  
"Ways with what brother?" asked Eri who was standing in the corridor they had just passed. Saiji would have turned around right away but he lowered the hair above his left eye, the eye that Ascot could see through. He then turned and saw the frame of Ferio grinning evilly. Ascot looked at him through the hair and almost shouted out if Saiji didn't use his mind to hold him back. He kept telling him to stop but Ascot was stubborn. Eri walked up to his older brother and gave a small smirk. He then stretched out his arms and sighed.  
  
"So?" he asked. "So what?" Saiji replied desperately holding Ascot back. "Never mind. Come we must talk our eldest brother seems to have a problem." Eri said as they continued down the hall. "Do tell what is wrong with Kenzi." Saiji said. Inside his mind he was finally able to let Ascot go when he promised to say quiet and listen. Ascot looked at Ferio and couldn't help but want to get sick. Ferio was a friend to him and seeing the evil and disgusting brother of Saiji controlling him made him angry.  
  
"Seem that the vessel are brother has chosen is weak. A pathetic piece of man that will soon fall into a sleep." Eri explained. "He need another vessel and soon." Ascot let the mouth drop and Saiji and to quickly closed it and said, "He will find someone. Who, it does not matter to me. He was the one who chose that pathetic excuse for a human. " Ascot couldn't believe it. He wanted to shout out but he didn't instead he let Saiji continue walking them down the hall. Just then Eri stopped in front of the door to his room. "Excuse me. my lady is waiting for me. Do stop by and see your brother." Laughed Eri cruelly. Ascot looked inside and could see Fuu looking fearfully at Eri.  
  
We have to help her! Ascot said mentally to Saiji trying to pull away.  
Stop it you fool! You will jeopardize everything.  
But. if Fuu is harmed. I can't allow her too get harmed and know about it! I must do something.  
Do not fear she is strong. She will be fine now, give me control so we do not look odd!  
  
Ascot did as he was told and allowed him to control his body. He led them down the corridor and into a room where he saw the limping body of Eagle desperately trying to stay awake. Ascot gasped and that only caused the attention of the old man hovering over Eagle to look up. "Aye Lord Saiji please come hither and help your brother onto the table." He said. Saiji strode over and helped his brother onto the table. "I'm attempting to give him some energy so he can live long enough to find another body." Said the old man holding his staff above the head of Eagle. Ascot looked worried while Saiji remained cold.  
  
"After the energy is transferred he will not be able to control himself." Said the old man. Saiji's eyes widened. Then it looked devious. Ascot could sense this and tried to get him to tell but he refused to answer. The two then watched the energy ritual.  
  
Fuu looked away from Eri as he massaged her shoulder slowly. His cold hands made her shiver as she wished everything would go back to normal. How she wished she was safe in her Ferio's arms. How she wished she would marry him and they could be happy forever. "You stray from me." Eri said coldly into her ear. "I'm cold Sir Eri." She responded looking into the cold eyes. He held her against him and smiled. His hand trailed down her back causing her to shiver. A tear formed in her eye but she blinked it back and then closed her eyes.  
  
After the ritual Eagle's body lied rigid against the table. The old man had left the room leaving Saiji grinning menacingly. "What are we going to do?" Ascot asked aloud. "Not 'we'." Saiji replied moving over to the table and looking at his weaker brother. He placed his hand on the head of Eagle and then pulled out a strand of his hair. The body lurched and then the eyes flashed open and then as quickly as they opened the rolled back and closed.  
  
"Brother." said Saiji. "Tell me brother do you remember when we were children?" The mouth opened and he made a noise that sounded like he was saying "yes". Saiji looked happily and then moved to the other side of the table and once again asked the same question, which unknowing to Kenzi he was replying what Saiji wanted to hear.  
  
"Who is Orisa?" Asked Saiji. "The peasant my brother loves." He replied. "Why did he love her?" asked Saiji. Kenzi didn't reply. Instead his body shook as though he was shrugging. Saiji hissed dangerously causing Ascot to shudder. "What happened to her?" Saiji demanded. "She was murdered." Kenzi replied. His voice lowered and his eyes darkened. Ascot looked at the brother and noticed the hatred growing in his eyes. Then he heard him away, "Who murdered her." After a moment Eagle's mouth opened and he said, "Eri, On my orders."  
  
In an instant Saiji left the room his eyes darkening greatly and hatred upon everything. Ascot could feel his anger growing and if he had allowed him to continue he would surely destroy the bodies his brother's inhabited.  
  
"I'll destroy them." Saiji said allowed.  
"No. please! Don't hurt my friends!" Ascot begged.  
"Why wait he's weak now!"  
"PLEASE!"  
"Fine. I have a better way to kill them. First I must make contact to your world. Cephiro."  
  
On Cephiro, Lantis was in the throne room alone looking out the window. Sitting on his shoulder was Primera. His heart was aching greatly for Hikaru and Eagle. He wanted to know if they would be all right and if they weren't what could he do. Just then there was a light coming from behind him. Lantis turned around and him and Primera's mouth's widened. There standing in the blue light was Ascot's body. Right away Lantis pulled out his sword as though preparing to attack when Ascot's voice sounded.  
  
"LANTIS! Please. I'm okay we all are okay!" he said. Lantis wasn't so sure. He approached with caution. "Sir." said Saiji's voice. "I require you assistance." Lantis looked confused and his grip on his sword tightened. "You can trust him!" said Ascot. "Come into the light we need your help!" Lantis looked at Primera and said, "Go tell the others now. Hurry!" Primera nodded and flew off while Lantis stared into the light.  
Only a few minutes later the throne room burst open and Clef stood with Lafarga, Presea, Caldina, and Primera. "Lantis!" Clef said. A bead of sweat fell from the side of Clef's head. This power. this energy is amazing. He thought and yet it's so close but feels so far away. "I'm going in!" said Lantis suddenly. "WHAT!" everyone shouted! He then ran strait into the light. As the light began to die Clef held up his wand and chanted a few words and then the light completely died. He collapsed to one knee.  
  
"Guru!" said Presea helping him. "Are. are you all right?" she asked in worry. Clef nodded. "Yes. I used a spell so I can open up the portal and keep in contact with Lantis. If any trouble I can help them and allow them to return to Cephiro!"  
  
On the other side of the portal Lantis stood in a circular room where there was only an orb. In front of him stood Ascot, one eye looking happily the other with hatred. Lantis drew his sword but Ascot spoke, "Lantis." Lantis froze unsure of what to do. "Its okay Saiji is on our side." Said Ascot. Then Saiji spoke, "Yes now quickly follow me to Hikaru." He then hurried along the corridors. After a few twists and turns the came to a door that was black and had blood red gems in it. "This is my brother's room." Said Saiji.  
  
Inside the room Hikaru was sitting by the window with her hands clasped tightly together. Her mind wondered to Eagle knowing that in his weakened condition he wouldn't be able to stay awake and would fall back into his coma. Just as she was thinking it, the door clicked open. Hikaru thinking it was Kenzi Hikaru turned her head and shut her eyes. "Miss Hikaru." Said Saiji. Hikaru turned around and looked at Ascot's body. "What do you want?" she asked a bit uneasy. He stepped aside and Lantis walked in. Hikaru's eyes widened and she stood up. "Lantis!" she said in shock. "Hikaru." Said Lantis. Tears filled her eyes and she ran into his arms holding him tightly.  
  
"But how?" she questioned looking into his dark eyes. Lantis looked over at Ascot and said, "Ask him." Hikaru looked at him and then slowly approached him. She then bowed and said, "Thank you." Saiji brought Ascot's hand to her shoulder. "If this allows me to get my revenge then it'll all be worth it Miss Hikaru." He said. "Now we must find away to help the ones my brother have taken over."  
  
He closed the door and then held out his hand, which contained an orb. He then pressed a button and it showed an image of Ferio and Eagle's bodies. "As you know my brother Kenzi controls Eagle and Eri controls Ferio. My brother's have frozen them inside their mind putting them in a status or sleep. The only way to free them is by breaking the hold. Obviously I let Ascot go but I doubt my brothers will leave them. Anyway I figure if I can transfer my spirit into there bodies I can break the hold and then freeze my brothers into the state of sleep and then remove them from the bodies and back into Debiru. Of course it'll be hard but I believe I can do it."  
  
"What about Eagle?" Hikaru asked.  
Saiji sighed. "I'm afraid if I enter his mind I might kill him with him being already to weak. The only way I can see it is if Kenzi leaves Eagle's body for a new one. We'll deal with Eri first though and then we'll deal with Kenzi." He then stopped for a moment looking at Lantis and Hikaru. "Ascot remember do not say a word." Warned Saiji. "Okay." Said Ascot. "What do I do?" asked Lantis. "Protect Hikaru." He replied leaving the room.  
  
Kenzi opened his eyes. He felt stronger now but for how long would he be strong. He needed another vessel and soon. Where could he find one? Just then he felt a presence in the castle. "Someone is here." he hissed. He then closed his eyes and grinned.  
  
Saiji came to the room where Fuu was being held. He hoped that his brother was still there. He took a breath and then knocked on the door. A moment later the door opened and Eri opened the door. Behind him he saw Fuu with tears in her eyes. "Yes?" said Eri annoyed with his presence. Saiji entered the room and said, "Brother there is an intruder in the castle!" Eri looked lazy. "Send the guards to handle it most likely someone trying to steal the treasures." He said. Eri then looked over at Fuu and then was about to touch her when Ascot's eyes grew red. Then the spirit of Saiji flew out and right into the mouth. Eri screamed in pain.  
  
Fuu gasped. "Fuu are you okay?" asked Ascot running to her. "Yes I'm fine but what's going on?" she asked. Ascot quickly explained everything. Fuu then knelt down and picked up Ferio's body. "Ferio. please be okay!" she cried.  
  
Hikaru paced around the room while Lantis leaned against the wall. "I hope there okay." Said Hikaru to Lantis. "We must trust that this Saiji can help us. He's the only chance we have in freeing our friends." Said Lantis. Hikaru nodded but the thing that bothered her most was Eagle. Would he be all right? Will he survive?  
  
Just then the door opened and Hikaru sighed with relief. "You guys made. OH MY GOD!" she screamed. There standing in the doorway was Kenzi in Eagle's body smiling evilly. Lantis jumped up and drew his sword and stood in front of Hikaru. "You wouldn't strike me as long as I'm in his body." Said Kenzi. Lantis growled and then glared at him. "He'll die soon anyway so why not end his pain and then you can get rid of me forever?" he questioned. Hikaru gasped. Kenzi then eyed Hikaru.  
  
"Unless you want to make a trade." He said slyly. "Trade?" Lantis asked. "Yes, a trade." He hissed back. "What kind of trade?" asked Lantis his grip tightening on the sword. Kenzi moved closer into the room and then smiled a weak and evil smile. "You trade me your life for this pathetic ones." Lantis eyes widened. "If you don't then I can kill him!" Kenzi then pulled out a blade and stabbed Eagle in the shoulder. Hikaru screamed and shouted, "NO!" Lantis eye's widened and then saw him breathing hard. "Your choice!"  
  
In Ferio's mind Eri stood in front of the sleeping Ferio. "You traitor!" shouted Eri. Saiji laughed. "Me a traitor? You were the one who betrayed me by destroying me beloved!" he then held out his hand and a plasma ball Eri defended him self and then ran at his brother. The two drew their swords and then began to fight. The two seemed equally match when Saiji jumped back and shot three plasma balls at Eri. Eri dodged them with ease but no sooner he did he remembered something. He turned around and saw the balls strike the barrier surrounding Ferio. The barrier broke and Ferio fell down and opened his eyes. "What the? What happened?" he said. Just then he saw Eri and Saiji fighting. "HELP ME RECLAIM YOUR MIND!" Saiji shouted.  
  
Ferio didn't really understand what was going on but he wasn't going to let anyone be in his mind anymore. He closed his eyes and held out his hands a sword appeared. He then ran at Eri and pierced him in the back. "YOU WON'T CONTROL ME ANY MORE!" His sword then began to glow and then it shouted out and surrounded Eri enclosing him in a case. Ferio then looked at Saiji when Saiji said, "Wake up!"  
  
Ferio awoke with his vision blurry. When it became clear he saw Fuu looking at him. "Fuu." he said weakly. "FERIO!" Fuu shouted in happiness. He hugged him to her and began to cry. "Ferio. I though you were oh Ferio I love you!" When the broke apart Saiji said, "Ascot if you'd be so kind to allow me inside you with my paralyzed brother I can take him back to our body." Ascot nodded and opened his mind freely. Saiji's spirit left Ferio's body with Eri in tow. Once he entered Ascot again Ascot said, "It's kind of crowded!" "Don't worry let's hurry to the room where our body is. so we can transfer Eri and there and then go after my eldest brother. "Yeah but let's get Umi first!" Ascot suggested.  
The group got to Umi and freed then they explained everything while heading up to the tower. They came to the body where the combined brothers' body was. Saiji then transferred Eri inside the body. "Now to find my eldest brother." He said. Just then he stopped short and saw something flash in his mind. Ascot saw it as well.  
  
"What's wrong?" Umi asked touching Ascot's hand. "I saw Eagle!" he said. "He's with Hikaru and Lantis!" said Saiji. "What's he doing?" asked Ferio. "He's going to switch bodies!" said Saiji. "We must stop him before he does!" said Fuu. The group then followed Ascot to Kenzi's chamber.  
  
"Make your choice!" said Kenzi dangerously twisting the blade in Eagle' shoulder. Hikaru began to cry and Lantis bit his lip. He then threw down his sword and said, "I agree." Hikaru gasped and held onto his arm. "NO Lantis you can't!" she cried. He pulled away and said, "I won't let Eagle die!" Hikaru didn't want either Lantis or Eagle to get hurt and she began to cry. Kenzi laughed and then exited Eagle's body. His spirit flew at Lantis and inside his mouth. Hikaru ran to Eagle's body and caught him before he fell. "EAGLE! EAGLE!" she cried.  
  
Just then Ascot and Saiji entered the room with Fuu, Ferio and Umi right behind him. "HIKARU!" shouted Umi and Fuu. "NO were to late!" shouted Saiji. Just then Lantis stood up and his eyes opened into a cold black stare he then grinned. "You fools!" he laughed.  
  
Author's Note- All I have to say is this I don't own Magic Knight Rayearth but I own Kenzi, Eri, and Saiji I made them up. Oh and Orisa. Well bye. 


	9. 

Author's note- I hope you guys like this chapter. Only one more after this. PLEASE REVIEW! It really helps me write. Thanks and enjoy!  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Kenzi stood in staring at them. "Brother. do you betray us now?" said Kenzi. "Why be a traitor?" Saiji took control of Ascot's body now. He stared at him his hands in tight fists. The two stared at each other without so much as another word. Saiji used his energy to create his sword. "I will kill you!" he said. Kenzi's eyes widened and he created his own sword. He then held it out and blocked his brother's attack. "You fool why do you betray me!" he shouted. Only the angry showed that Saiji had inside.  
  
Hikaru looked at Eagle who looked up at her weakly. "Hi-ka-ru." He said softly. He then groaned in pain and fell unconscious. "EAGLE!" Hikaru gasped holding him to her his blood spilling over her dress. "We must get him some medical attention." Fuu said kneeling down and seeing his wound. Hikaru nodded. "But what do we do?" Fuu didn't have an answer because without her magic she couldn't heal him. "We have to get back to Cephiro!" Ferio said. He knelt down and helped pick Eagle up. "Yeah but how?" asked Hikaru.  
  
"The top tower! There's an orb in their say the destination of the place you wish to go and it'll take you there. It uses a lot of energy so you must help him!" said Saiji pausing for a moment from his fight. The group nodded and then Ferio and Hikaru began to carry Eagle out the door. Fuu followed them but then realized Umi wasn't with them. "MISS UMI!" shouted Fuu running back to the room. Umi was there her fists clenched tightly and worry all across her face.  
  
"Miss Umi you must hurry!" shouted Fuu. Fuu went to take her hand but Umi pulled away. "No, I'm staying." She insisted. "I won't leave Ascot!" Fuu gasped and then saw the fight going on. She looked incredibly worried. "Go on Fuu." Umi said. "I'll be okay!" Fuu looked at the determination in her eyes and then nodded. She then ran off to catch up with the others.  
  
"TELL ME!" Kenzi shouted wanting to know of his brother's betrayal. Saiji only growled and then continued attack. Kenzi grew tired of it and then jumped back and held out his hand. He sent out a plasma ball at his brother. Saiji jumped out of the way but Ascot looked back and saw Umi was in the direct path. "UMI!" he shouted. Ascot forced Saiji to jump back and protect Umi. Saiji and Ascot both screamed in pain and then collapsed to the ground. "ASCOT!" Umi screamed with tears flowing freely.  
  
Kenzi looked up and then shouted, "BROTHER!" Both him and Umi ran to him and then froze. Umi jumped in front of the body and held out her arms. "Leave him alone!" she shouted her voice shaky yet strong. Kenzi glared at her and then grabbed her hand pushed her away. Kenzi knelt down and picked up Ascot's body. "Brother." Kenzi said his eyes filled with sadness. Ascot's eyes opened. "Brother." said Saiji. Then eyes grew red and Saiji's spirit flew inside the mind of Lantis.  
  
"ASCOT!" Umi screamed as she ran to him. Ascot looked up at Umi and smiled. "Are you okay?" he asked to Umi. "Yes, thanks to you." She whispered holding him close. "I'm glad." He said weakly.  
  
When the group got to the room Hikaru looked at Ferio and Fuu. "Take care of him." She said. "What? What about you?" asked Ferio as Hikaru let go of Eagle. "I have to help Lantis. He came here to save me and I have to save him now!" She then left the room. Ferio looked at Fuu who had a worried expression on her face. "Fuu go with her." Said Ferio. Fuu looked at him confusingly. The two looked at each other and then Fuu nodded and ran off to catch Hikaru. Ferio sighed and then saw the sphere. "How does this work?" he asked.  
  
"Ferio!" said Clef in his mind. "Guru!" Ferio replied back. "Open your heart to mine and I shall bring you back to castle Cephiro." He replied. "Okay but can you bring Eagle back with me?" he asked. "Yes now hurry!" Clef replied. Ferio closed his eyes and opened his heart and then in a few seconds he disappeared and reappeared in castle Cephiro.  
  
"FERIO!" Lafarga shouted. Lafarga grabbed onto Eagle and then laid him down. Presea and Caldina looked down at him. "He's hurt badly." Said Presea. "Hey Primera can ya' like heal him?" asked Caldina. Primera fluttered off the shoulder of Presea and floated above Eagle. She closed her eyes and said a healing spell. The wound closed up. Eagle slowly opened his eyes and sat up. "You must rest." Said Presea gently. "Where. am I?" he asked. "Like your back in the castle." Said Caldina. Eagle then realized what was going on and he stood up. "HIKARU! LANTIS!" he shouted. "I must help them." Presea tried to stop him but he pushed past everyone and looked directly at Clef.  
  
"You must take me back to the other world." He said. Clef looked at him and saw the determination in his eyes. Clef opened his mouth to protest but Eagle said, "Lantis risked his life for mine and I must help him now!"  
  
Back at the room Saiji was able to free Lantis with ease. It was easy because Kenzi wasn't able to take full control and Saiji was able to imprison Kenzi in status. "Thanks for saving us." Said Umi as Saiji returned to Ascot's body. He held his hand to her cheek and smiled. "Anything for you." He whispered. Umi nodded and then watched him sit up. "I must return Kenzi to the body. He then ran out of the room. "HEY WAIT!" shouted Umi. Lantis looked up weakly and then closed his eyes.  
  
A few minutes after Umi left Hikaru returned with Fuu at her heals. "LANTIS!" Hikaru shouted running to his side and seeing him. "Hikaru, are you hurt?" he asked. Hikaru shook her head. Lantis smiled and then held up his hand to her cheek. "Where's Miss Umi?" asked Fuu. "And Sir Ascot and Saiji." Lantis took a moment to say something but he then said, "They went to return the spirit to the body." Hikaru helped Lantis up along with Fuu. "No I can manage." He said. "Hurry to the room they ran to the left." He said. Hikaru and Fuu nodded and left the room.  
  
Inside the room Saiji used his spirit to transfer the spirit of Kenzi inside Debiru. "It's done." Said Saiji. "WHAT ABOUT ME?" asked Ascot. Saiji sighed and then looked at Umi. He then hugged her. "Thank you." He whispered. Umi looked confused but Saiji only grinned. He then held out his hand and a plasma ball. He then used it and hit the head of Debiru directly. Just then his eyes opened.  
  
"Is this what you wanted?" asked Eri. "Is this what makes you happy?" asked Kenzi. Saiji glared at them. "For killing my beloved!" he hissed. "Beloved?" asked Kenzi and Eri at the same time. "YOU KILLED ORISA!" he shouted fiercely. "What, I don't understand." Said Eri. "YOU TWO KILLED HER!" Saiji shouted. "No. we. never." Said Kenzi. "We wanted you. to be happy." Eri finished. "But. you changed and we changed. too." Kenzi said.  
  
Before the two could say anything else the eyes of Debiru closed and the spirits of Kenzi and Eri floated out. But not black like before but white and then they disappeared.  
  
Saiji breathed heavily and then closed his eyes. "Is something wrong?" asked Umi. Just then a tear fell from Saiji's eyes. "Saiji?" Umi called out to him. "They were my brothers. Even if we were evil we were brothers by blood. and now."  
  
"And now you killed your own flesh and blood." Said a voice from behind. The three looked back and saw the old man standing in the doorway. He clapped his hands slowly and then approached them holding his staff as he walked. "What a fool you are." He laughed. "Killing your own brothers when they did it all for you." Saiji looked at him in confusion. "What do you mean?" he asked.  
  
"For a crown prince of this world you really are quite stupid!" The old man cackled. "Watch your tongue!" shouted Saiji. "YOU WATCH YOUR'S!" he hissed. "For years I've been waiting for they day when I will rule this world and finally this day will come! If it wasn't for the birth of you and your pathetic younger brother I would have ruled half of this world with Kenzi but then you two were born and your father separated this world equally. I was cast aside like I was nothing. I WHO WAS THE ADVISOR TO THE KING! I WHO SUFFERED RULING UNDER THREE SELFISH CHILDREN! Don't you really want to know who killed your beloved? It wasn't Eri and it was never under Kenzi's orders. I KILLED HER! I knew you loved and even though your brothers never approved they wanted you to be happy. I knew if she was dead you'd become cold and outcast from all and then I hoped you'd kill yourself but my luck wasn't as lucky as I hoped.  
  
Your brother's noticed the cold change in you after her death. You became ruthless and a killer. True to like your ancestors who built this castle yet untrue to the mother you wanted you and your brothers to rule with kindness. But your coldness brought coldness to your brothers. Alas my plan to become ruler was becoming failed or so I thought."  
  
"That's when the news of the Magic Knight's came here. You believing that bitch (pointing to Umi) was the one you love. You demanded to go there and take her back and your brothers agreed for YOUR sake. But then the coldness returned when they realized if they kidnapped the other Knights to keep that one from leaving your side. Then they would take them and use them as their Queens. But who would have expected that there lust for the knights would appear."  
  
"Then when you lost the battle to the knights I was overjoyed that my time was finally here. You were destroyed but then. you weren't your body lived but you were weak. So I finally realized the only way to destroy you three was for you three to kill yourselves! Now that you are all alone I will destroy you! Because without your brothers you are powerless to defeat my power!"  
  
Saiji's eyes burned with anger. He then left Ascot's body and entered Debiru alone. He stood up and then glared at the old man. "I'LL KILL YOU! FOR MY BROTHERS! I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE!" He then flew at the old man but the old man had a barrier around him.  
  
Umi ran to Ascot and helped him up. At the same time Hikaru and Fuu entered the room. There mouth's dropped when they saw the two fighting. Umi told them the quick version of what happened.  
  
"You fool." Said the old man throwing Saiji aside. "You think you can control the body which requires three minds to control?" Saiji looked up weakly and stood up he then charged a plasma ball only to have it reflected back at him. Saiji flew and then smashed into a wall. He groaned and then looked up. "SAIJI!" shouted Umi as the old man charged up his staff. "Thank you Umi. for being kind. you are just like. Orisa." Then the old man fired the blast him and then the body disintegrated.  
  
"SAIJI!" Umi screamed. Hikaru gasped and Fuu clasped her hands to her mouth. Ascot held Umi close to him and then as the old man turned around and eyed them. "Now it'll be your turn to die!" he cackled. He then held out his staff and began to chant several words. "LIGHTING STRIKE!" he shouted causing a thunderbolt to burst through the ceiling and around the old man's staff. He then aimed it right at Umi and Ascot. "LOOK OUT!" Hikaru shouted. Ascot pushed Umi out of the way and the lighting bolt him in directly in the chest. Ascot's body flew back and crashed into the fall from the impact. He slid down against the wall and groaned. "ASCOT!" Umi cried. She ran to him only to have a lighting ball shoot down inches from her. She looked back and saw the old man laughing insanely.  
  
"You three wenches are next." He laughed. Hikaru ran in front of her friends. "LEAVE THEM ALONE!" she shouted. The old man laughed and then charged his staff again. "THUNDER BLAST!" Hikaru gasped and threw her hands in front of her. The magic flew at the three knights and exploded causing each of them to fly back.  
  
Umi looked up and saw she near Ascot. He looked up at her and frowned weakly. "I'm sorry Umi." He whispered weakly. "That I couldn't protect you . like last time." He then closed his eyes and passed out. Fuu looked over at them and then closed her eyes. "If only I had my magic!" she said to herself. "Then I could heal them and protect them!" Just as she was saying that Hikaru stood up slowly. "I won't let you hurt my friends!" Hikaru shouted. The old man laughed and held up his staff again. Hikaru threw her hands up once again and then prepared to take a direct hit.  
  
She heard a huge explosion but she was unharmed. Hikaru opened her eyes and saw someone standing in front of her. "Are you all right, Hikaru?" asked Eagle.  
  
"EAGLE!" Hikaru said in shock. He smiled at her and then glared at the old man who was still grinning like a Cheshire cat. Eagle put his hands down and Hikaru saw his sleeves were torn and blood was seeping through the wounds on his arm. "Pathetic weakling you think you can stop me!" hissed the old man raising his staff. "LIGHTING STRIKE!"  
  
Eagle was blasted against and because the huge amounts of force he was pushed back. "Is that your best shot!" Eagle shouted putting his arms back down and even more blood pouring down. Hikaru looked up and then began to cry and she shouted, "EAGLE PLEASE DON'T! HE'S TO STRONG!" Eagle raised his hands up again and said, "ATTACK ME IF YOU DARE!" He held up his staff once more and sent another lighting bolt again. Hikaru screamed and closed her eyes not wanting to see Eagle hurt but instead the lighting bolt was split into two bolts and were shot into the walls not harming anyone. The three magic knights looked up and saw Ferio holding his sword. Apparently he was able to cut the bolt in half. Ferio lowered his sword and looked at the old man. "I won't let you hurt them." He said. Ferio then looked at Eagle. "I came with you so you don't get your damn self killed!" said an angry Ferio. Eagle gave him a cheery smile. "I'll remember that." He replied.  
  
The old man growled. Fuu looked relieved as she tried to stand up. "Ferio!" she said happily. Ferio smiled and the old man was about to charge up for another attack when there was a loud crack. Everyone looked up and saw Lantis and his sword was against the man's throat. "Put down your staff." He threatened placing the blade closer to the throat. The old man let out a breath only to cause a thin line of blood to trickle down the metal blade. "Alright." He said. He let go of his staff and then closed his eyes. "Is everyone okay?" Lantis asked looking at the group. Umi moved to Ascot and helped him. Ferio helped Fuu and Hikaru moved ahead of Eagle. "Every one seems to be quite intact." Said Eagle scanning the room. "Perhaps one of us should help Umi in helping Ascot."  
  
"That won't be necessary." Said the old man. Just then a thunderbolt came hurdling down and crashed right onto Lantis causing him to fly into the back wall. "LANTIS!" shouted Hikaru and Eagle at once. Luckily for Lantis the armor he was wearing protected him from being harmed badly, although some blood did trickle down her cheek. The staff then floated up and then the old man shot another lighting bolt toward Hikaru. "HIIKARU!" Everyone shouted. Then there was a huge explosion.  
  
When the dust cleared everyone saw Eagle in front of Hikaru. His shirt was in tatters and blood was spilling out from his wounds. He looked back at Hikaru and smiled. "I'll protect you." He whispered softly. He then fell back and coughed out blood. "EAGLE!" Hikaru screamed. The old man laughed and then held his staff high in the air and several thunderbolts came crashing down from the ceiling and electrocuting everyone. There screams filled the room entirely and the old man laughed.  
  
"Pathetic." He spat when the screams died. He watched as everyone struggling to get up from his or her positions. "I think I'll kill you all one by one!" he said with a gleeful look in his eye. "Then when you are all dead I shall take the army and conquer Cephiro and the other countries and I shall reign SUPREME!" he laughed insanely but Hikaru stopped him by standing up. Her heavy breathing caused the old man to grin even bigger. "I won't let you hurt them!" she shouted. "LEAVE ME FRIENDS ALONE!" Just as she said that the ground beneath her began to shake and then rise high into the air and burst out from the castle. She screamed as the pieces of the roof fell and crushed her hands and legs. "YOU WILL BE THE FIRST TO DIE!" the old man said as he slowly arose into the air on sleek black beam of some sort.  
  
Hikaru looked around and found the castle crumbling as several more black beams coming up. The old man held out his staff but then instead of firing at her he lowered it and grinned wickedly. "No on second thought you'll be the last to die. I know you were the one who fought and 'defeated' the brothers before and killing you first would lessen the sweet victory. I want you to watch all your friends DIE!" Just then two beams shot out and on top of them were Umi and Fuu. "UMI! FUU!" Hikaru cried out. Then four beams shot out but unlike the others ones hanging from them by invisible chains were Ascot, Ferio, Eagle, and Lantis.  
  
Umi and Fuu slowly got up and instantly saw the ones the loved hanging unconscious. "NO FERIO!" Fuu cried. "WAKE UP!" Umi had gasped and reached her hand out in attempt to reach Ascot. "ASCOT! ASCOT!" she cried. The old man laughed and shouted "LIGHTING STRIKE" and then several bolts of lighting shocked the four men.  
  
"NO!" The girls screamed as tears flooded their eyes. "LEAVE THEM ALONE!" The old man only laughed and once against shocked them. Hikaru stood up and held her hand out and shouted, "FIRE ARROW!" but nothing happened. Umi then stood up and shouted, "ICE SWORD!" Then Fuu stood up seeing her friends courage and shouted, "GREEN TORNADO!" Nothing happened. The old man couldn't contain his laughter.  
  
"PATHETIC CHILDREN!" he shouted. "You don't have any powers!" Hikaru held out her hand and desperately shouted out, "RED LIGHTING!" "WATER DRAGON!" screamed Umi in hope. "GREEN TORNADO!" Fuu tried again.  
  
Again nothing happened and the old man laughed hard. But his laughter died quickly and he said, "Time to end this pathetic charade. You weaklings like will end now! LIGHTING ." Just then something hit the old man right in the head causing him to stop. Hikaru Umi and Fuu blinked in shock. "What the heck?" said Umi. Just then a monster swooped down and knocked the old man off his perch. The girls' looked back and saw a weakened Ascot looking up. "Monster. summon." no sooner that he passed out the monster disappeared.  
  
"We must get them down before the strange old man come back!" Fuu said. "We can't reach them!" Umi shouted in distress. "And without our magic were sitting ducks!" Hikaru said. The girls then looked worried when a beam of light shot down from the sky and into the eyes of the girls. Then a voice shouted, "ACCEPT MAGIC GIFT!"  
  
A gust of wind surrounded Fuu. The dress she was wearing slid down to her shoulders and a shoulder armor attached to her. They were green with gold with emerald jewels in the center. It attached down to a green metal breastplate. On one wrist were a glove and a green jewel in the center. Her shoes were replaced with ankle high boots. A green cape slid down her back as it bellowed in the wind. Around her neck was an amulet in the shape of a star. Her eyes flashed open as the wind died.  
  
A whirlpool of water engulfed Umi. Her dress was slit into parts exposing her stomach and then became strapless. A shoulder guard that was blue and gold with a magnificent sapphire gem in the center appeared. Connected to that was a breastplate that covers one breast and went around her waist. A metal belt went around her waist. Her shoes were replaced with thigh high boots with blue jewels. On one of her wrists was a glove with a sapphire jewel in the center. Around her neck a amulet appeared in the shape of the moon. As the water began to die her sky blue cape and hair fell down and her eyes opened.  
  
A roaring fire consumed Hikaru. The flames slit her dress also exposing her stomach also becoming strapless. On her left hand was a sleeve being held with a belt and around her arm was another belt. On her right list was a metal glove with a ruby red gem in the center. On the shoulder was a shoulder guard that was attached to armor that was on her left side. Around her waist was a belt, which had a red gem in the center. Her shoes were gone and replaced with boots that reached slight past the knee and with pink stockings that were held up with a tiny red band. On her ears to beaded earrings appeared on each. Around her neck an amulet in the shape of the sun appeared. Her eyes opened as her cape flew behind her.  
  
The three knights stood in awe as they saw themselves. Then a red, blue and green light shot out from the sky the girls looked up and then saw something floating down from the sky toward them. Hikaru, Umi, and Fuu held out their hands and grasped the object in each light. "This is." said Umi "My." said Fuu "Sword!" said Hikaru.  
  
The girls stood in awe for a moment until someone said, "So you changed your clothes and got some wimpy swords." He then held up his staff and shouted, "THUNDER BLAST!" Fuu watched as the magic swooped down ready to hit the four defenseless men. She held her hand high in the air and shouted, "GUARDIAN WIND!" The magic attack hit a barrier and then died out. The old man watched with out concern.  
  
Umi looked at Fuu and nodded her head towards her. Fuu nodded back and watched Umi. "ICE SWORD!" she shouted using her magic to destroy the invisible chains. Fuu then lifted her hand quickly and shouted, "BLINDING WINDS!" Fuu's magic caught the four men and she used her magic to move them on top of the black beams.  
  
"So what you think you're strong enough to beat me?" he asked. Hikaru looked up this time and glared at him. "How dare you hurt my friends. the people I love!" she shouted. She then held up her hand and screamed out, "FIRE ARROW!" Her arrow hurtled toward her enemy. The old man held up his hand and shouted, "DARKNESS SHIELD!" The fire engulfed the old man but when it died he was unharmed. "PATHETIC! LIGHTING STRIKE!" He screamed. The attack hit the three girls causing pain but when the attack ended Fuu shouted, "HEALING WIND!"  
  
"So you three are just a going to make this more difficult, ah?" Hikaru, Umi, and Fuu glared at him.  
  
Hikaru went first she jumped high into the air and shouted, "RED LIGHTING!" her attack crashed down on the old man. She then used her sword and slashed his stomach. The old man groaned. Umi then shouted, "BLUE WATERSPOUT!" and ran at the man stabbing him with her sword. "GREEN TORNADO!" Fuu shouted. But she didn't have to move. Her sword was long enough that it reached all the way over to him. She slashed arms and chest.  
  
"TOGETHER WE WILL TRIUMPH!" shouted the girls. Then once all together they combined there three attack and sent it flying at the old man. When the dust from the explosion cleared the old man was on his knees gasping for breath. "It's over now!" Hikaru shouted. She jumped back into the air and screamed, "HEEEEYA!" But before she could hit him the old man smiled and Hikaru gasped. "RESTORE ENERGY!" Just then a black ball swooped out of his staff and hit the girls. Hikaru fell back upon her beam and gasped. "What happened?" said Umi breathlessly. "Its like he sucked some of my energy away!" Hikaru groaned. The black ball then was absorbed in the old man and all his wounds were healed and he smiled. He then held up his staff and shouted, "RAGING STORM!" Suddenly a huge black cloud came and repeatedly shocked the girls. "He's led us into a false sense of security!" Fuu gasped after the attack. "Yeah. and I though he only had two attacks. and his healing magic. it sucked out energy!" Umi said. Hikaru stood up and shouted, "FIRE ARROW!" The old man grinned and shouted, "MIRROR REFLECT!"  
  
The flames that were hurtling toward the old man was then bounced back Hikaru. She screamed as the flames burned her and she slipped and fell off the beam. "HIKARU!" screamed Umi. "BLINDING WINDS!" Fuu screamed saving Hikaru from falling. In saving Hikaru Fuu left herself wide open for an attack. "LIGHTING STRIKE!" Fuu screamed in pain and then fell to her knees. Hikaru gasped.  
  
"This guy . he . he has powers not even Princess Emeraude had when we fought her. He's even stronger then the brothers combined." Hikaru said. "He has more spells and he can even reflect it back and steal out energy!" Umi cried. "Even if we attack him he'll just reflect it back and stop everything." Fuu gasped. The old man laughed.  
  
"Give up and I'll make your end quick and painless!" he said. The girls watched as he raised his staff in the air. Then hit them once again with his Raging storm attack. The girls were brought down to their knees. "We can't win." Said Umi. "He's stronger then anyone we've ever faced!" said Fuu. "Why . can't we win?" Hikaru said staring at the old man who was laughing.  
  
"Don't give up!" said a weak Ascot. "You can win!" Ferio said trying to get up. "You can save us." Said Lantis.  
  
Hikaru looked back waiting to here Eagle but when she didn't hear him tears filled her eyes. "Eagle!" she called. "Eagle! Eagle! EAGLE!" The old man used his magic and it brought Eagle's body up. He laughed as he saw blood spilling everywhere from his body. "Such a weak fool. only a weak heart is what's keeping him alive." Hikaru watched as he dismissed the magic and Eagle's body dropped. The only thing keeping him alive is a weak heart? She thought. Hikaru then slowly got to her feet and the old man looked startled. She then mumbled something.  
  
"What did you say bitch?" asked the old man with anger. "YOU'RE WRONG!" she shouted. "The thing keeping him alive IS his heart! But it's not weak! He's fighting because like me we both have strong hearts to keep fighting! AND FOR HIM! FOR LANTIS! FOR ALL THE PEOPLE I LOVE! I WILL DEFEAT YOU!"  
  
Umi and Fuu watched a red aurora surrounded their best friend. She then held her hand out and shouted, "FIRE ARROW!" her attack was fast! It was too fast for the old man to counter with a shield or to reflect it. He flew back and smashed into another dark beam. The old man was shocked that Hikaru's magic could become so powerful in such a short time.  
  
"What power. I can see why the three pathetic brothers lost to you now. But I will not be defeated that easily!" He raised his staff and shouted, "ARISE MASHIN!" Hikaru gasped as the whole castle began to collapse. The girls jumped onto the pillar Fuu placed the men on. It turned out the beams they were standing on were the Mashin! The same Mashin that Hikaru faced when she fought Kenzi, Saiji, and Eri as Debiru!  
  
"What is that thing!" Ferio asked weakly and his eyes widened. "Its. it's a Spirit!" Fuu replied in shock. "That thing is huge!" Ascot shouted. "How can we beat that!" Hikaru looked back and saw Lantis and he touched her hand. "I believe in you!" he whispered. Hikaru smiled and then said, "We can defeat this. I know we can!" Just then the girls amulets began to glow.  
  
"CELES!" shouted Umi "WINDOM!" Fuu shouted. "RAYEARTH!" Hikaru screamed.  
  
Author's note- well that's it for chapter 9. Who would have thought that the old man was the real bad guy behind everything? Well I hope to get more reviews soon ( I really would like a lot because it helps me write! Well anyway until the last chapter. JA NE! 


End file.
